From Enemies to Allies
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: A long series of stories concerning the travels of Snake and Brazen after Escape from LA. I am planning on this continuing to become a short novel. Note: Chapter 16 to 20 have been shifted.. eg. orig. 16 is now 17 etc
1. Not Even for Your Bounty Price

Brazen stood on the shore pulling on her fatigues. The river was cold but well worth it in her mind. She felt clean again and it was a break in Plissken's non-stop pace. He still moved like he was being chased. Maybe he was and she just hadn't realized. Brazen shrugged to herself as she pulled on her shirt.

"You shouldn't do that where you can be seen. Some people might stare."

His voice stunned her both to hear it and the rough silkiness to it. Brazen pulled her shirt closed and turned on him. How long had he been there? From the smile and the way he was leaning on the fallen tree she imagined it was quite awhile. The taunting laughter drove her over the edge. Instantly she was furious and picked up her boot throwing it full force at him. It clipped him on the cheek near the patch. Snake went silent and the deadly glare pinned her. Brazen was realizing too late that was the wrong thing to do when she saw the telltale twitch in his good eye. He was pissed off.

"You fucking cunt!"

His voice was a growl and Brazen cringed at the way he stalked off. Hurriedly she dressed and took off toward camp. He was packed and about to go when she made it to the clearing they had slept in the night before.

"Aren't you going to wait for me?" She pulled on her boots standing a few feet from him.

"NO."

"Why?" She knew the answer but it was buying her time. Brazen wasn't bad in the outdoors but the middle of wherever they were was not where she'd like to be left.

"You hit me."

"You deserved it for ... for staring." She was flustered from her anger, his rage and the very fact he had been staring.

He dropped his bag and Brazen felt a tinge of fear. Not that she thought he would hurt her more from the unpredictability. She wasn't sure what to expect.

"I can't help it you got a nice ass." He said it matter of factly like you would state something so obvious everyone would surely agree. Brazen felt her anger flare but her cheeks reddened realizing he really had been watching for a while.

"I hate you!" Brazen was furious with herself because deep inside she liked the fact he had been looking. She couldn't think about it because he was coming across the clearing, enraged and moving briskly right for her. Brazen held her ground. He stopped a pace or two from her and she watched his lip curl like a wild animal. It was unnerving.

"You're a bitch!" He spat the words at her.

"At least I don't stare while you're dressing." That was a bit of a lie. She had watched him take his shirt off on a couple of occasions but she'd never followed to watch him bathe.

"You're a liar, too."

Brazen was caught but she played it off as if he was crazy.

"I've seen better things to stare at dead on the road." She yelled at him unable to control the flurry of emotions. His breath hissed in and out but his eye was fixed on hers. He didn't even blink.

"Fuck you!"

"I wouldn't do that even for your bounty price." She knew that was quite an insult since there was a 2 billion BlueBack price on him since LA. His hand shot out faster then she could dodge grabbing firmly to her hair. Brazen cried out as he pulled her forward by the handful of her dark, bobbed hair.

"Let me go." She pushed his other hand away afraid that he would hit her for the look in his eye. He didn't hit her. He took a kiss so fierce and ruthless it took her breath away. His mouth tasted of booze, smoke and spicy food. She struggled gasping. She wanted to get away from him. Not because she was afraid of being hurt but for the way her body reacted to his.

As soon as he started he let her go with a bit of a shove. That kiss left her breathless. Brazen still felt the rough growth on his face burning the skin around her lips. He turned away and started pacing the perimeter of the clearing like a caged animal. When he reached the point farthest from her he stopped staring in the other direction.

"You going to get your shit so we can go?"

The anger was still in his voice and Brazen found herself studying the way he shifted, agitated with his hands on the pummels of his guns. Her cheeks flushed again still tasting the pungent alcohol on her lips. Suddenly she couldn't look at him anymore and busied herself collecting her things without so much as a glance in his direction as he started to pace again.


	2. She's with Me

It had been well over a day since Plissken had last said anything to her. He hadn't even yelled at her for lagging behind. All he did was stare at her with this burning glare that never seemed to stop. Even the gun shot wound to his leg seemed to be ignored due to the irritation that bled from him every second of the day. The bar they had arrived at a few hours early really wasn't such a surprise given his manner for the past 24 hours.

Now she was left standing at the bar watching him across the room. His expression when his eye fell on her hadn't changed much even if his demeanor had relaxed noticeably. His eye was still hard and burning when it came to her in his constant surveillance of the room. Brazen couldn't take the silent treatment. She'd gotten it her whole life in the academy. For awhile Plissken had been different. He'd saved her life up in the pass and she couldn't imagine anyone back on The Force doing that for her. They probably would have let her die.

Brazen turned around leaning on the bar trying to work Plissken out. She had been trained to do this and yet even with everything she knew he surprised her. Then again that was his trademark. He kept everyone off guard. Sipping her drink she looked up in the mirror behind the bar. He was still looking at her though his expression was slowly losing the insane edge it had bore since their argument. She guessed he must finally be getting drunk.

Her drink was almost empty and she debated getting another when she was approached by one of the other patrons. He looked nice enough and she could use the company. Traveling over the past month with Plissken had cut off her ability to talk to most other people. He was far too suspicious to sit and talk most of the time or people kept their distance giving such a wide berth to her and Snake that she didn't have a chance to talk.

"Can I get you a drink?"

Brazen shrugged and then nodded. Her eyes watched the bartender with the drinks.

"Terrible weather we're having."

She shook her head again to her companion and looked up from her empty glass finally.

"I'm starting to hate the snow." She smiled faintly.

"It's dangerous to travel this time of year alone." It seemed to be a harmless comment. "Do you want some company?"

Brazen didn't care much for his tone or the implications that lay under his words.

"I'm not really alone." Her eyes moved back to the mirror but Plissken was gone. Suddenly she felt uneasy with where this situation had landed her especially when one of his companions arrived.

"You seem to be alone right now."

Brazen was about to reply when she noticed their gazes shift behind her.

"She's with me." Brazen could smell the reek of vodka and by the low gravelly tone of the voice she didn't need to look. She was well aware of who was behind her and why she hadn't seen him in his seat.

"It doesn't look like it now."

Brazen grimaced at the man's reply knowing Snake was already angry and probably drunk. She pressed closer to the bar figuring the best course of action was to get out of the way. Plissken didn't reply but Brazen could sense the angry heat radiating from his body behind her. A quick glance to the bar mirror and she could see the way his jaw was set. He was looking to fight and it seemed the men in front of her were going to oblige his desires.

It was a stand-off between the man who had approached her and the one just over her left shoulder. The tension was building so much that her muscles started to tighten.

"She owes me for the drink and she has to pay me for it." Brazen pushed back bumping into Plissken when the man who'd bought the drink reached for her arm. The situation was handled with split second reflexes. Brazen didn't even see the hit coming. Plissken had his wrist in a vice like grip before he managed to get anywhere near Brazen. He came around hard with his right fist over Brazen's head sending the aggressor back into his accomplice. There was a sharp crack that she could only imagine were teeth or bones giving way under the punch. That was all it required to stir up a brawl.

Two men from the left went for Plissken. The first was cracked hard in the bridge of the nose by the signature head butt that Snake seemed to rely on. The other hit Snake right in the mouth but Plissken stood his ground barely wavering under the blow. Brazen imagined the man must either be weak or Snake was too furious and drunk to notice he'd been hit. Snake and the one who busted his lip started boxing for lack of better description on Brazen's part.

She'd never seen him fight outside of a few blurry security tapes and it peaked her interest. He had a grace and power to how he fought. It spoke mostly of his training and no doubt his lack of fear or that is how Brazen imagined it. Then she realized why he was fighting and her cheeks flared crimson hot. This was competition over her.

Brazen looked down feeling a wave of shyness. It was a mistake to take her eyes away from the crowd. Someone grabbed her from behind and instantly she cried out for Snake. It distracted him from his fight and he took a full blow to the face. Brazen struggled with the person who had chicken-winged her arms but they were too strong.

Fear started to take hold of Brazen when she couldn't get loose. Then without explanation the grip on her elbows loosened. She pulled free and pressed her back to the bar moving away. The reason became obvious when she saw the revolver barrel snug against her attacker's temple. The hammer was pulled back and Plissken appeared even more dangerous then usual with the stream of blood running from his mouth. She could see his teeth clenching down and the twitch in his cheek muscles every now and then. If Brazen had to guess she would have to say Plissken was in the market for killing. Brazen backed farther down the bar. Hands were raising quickly in relent to his control and the revolvers he had out. Plissken pulled the gun back and motioned with a clipped nod of the head for them to leave. They didn't argue.

Snake reholstered his guns and looked Brazen over. It was a critical examination like one would check a vehicle for damage after a collision. He must've been satisfied with whatever it was he was looking for because he was back to the bar next to Brazen ordering a drink more swiftly then Brazen could process the recent events. She noticed he had started to ignore her again.

"Snake, I'm sorry." She looked over at the blood on his mouth feeling a pang of guilt for getting him injured. He didn't even acknowledge her or at least didn't let on that he had.

"We should clean up your wound." The blood stream had her worried and she touched his forearm looking to get his attention.

"Don't fucking touch me." He recoiled from her hand shooting her a callous glance from the corner of his eye. Brazen stood there watching him for a time. He seemed to be even more irate then he had been earlier in the day. Brazen knew just about everything there was to know about Snake Plissken but she still couldn't conclude the reason for his moody behavior.

He was cross with her and then came to her rescue and now he was back to the same annoyance with her presence. It didn't make any sense to Brazen. This was overly temperamental even for Plissken. Brazen bit her lip debating on speaking again.

"Are you still angry about the other day?" It was the only thing she could think to say.

"I'm not angry." His voice had a snap to it but it wasn't quite fury. She watched him turn fully so his good eye was on her. His vision tracked down to the floor. When it returned his one blue eye narrowed.

"I'm going outside." He left his half finished drink and quickly disappeared out the door. Brazen had no intention of staying in the bar alone after the incident. She followed him and stepped out into damp cold air. Snake was leaning on the wall and already staring at her by the time she noticed him in the dark beyond the light given off by the torch over the door.

"Snake…"


	3. The Runaround

He let out a sigh of frustration before looking away to light a cigarette. Brazen hesitated and then stepped into the shadows with him. She could make out a painful breath as he took a puff of the cigarette. She couldn't look at him even if his face was obscured by the dark.

"Why are you acting like this?" Brazen wanted to know more so to stop it from happening again, if and when he finally got over whatever she'd done. The fire light caught his eye when his gaze turned to her. It gave his appearance an eerie quality that caused the hairs on her neck to tingle. He still didn't say anything and looked off in the distance toward the road. The way they would be traveling come morning.

"Snake?"

"You want to know?" His voice was resolute and more of a "will you leave me alone if I tell you" then an actual desire to speak.

"I asked." Brazen returned watching what she could see of his expression. Plissken still didn't answer and Brazen leaned on the wall next to him crossing her arms over her chest. She hated this game he played. Everything with him, even the smallest bit of knowledge was like extracting teeth unless he wanted to say something, then he would talk for hours. Tonight wasn't one of those talkative moments for the outlaw as far as Brazen was concerned. She'd never seen him as quiet as he had been the past day.

He flicked the cigarette out toward the road and leaned his head back letting out a slow trail of smoke. Brazen was still waiting and watching his manner. Of all the things the mounds of paperwork she'd sifted through on Plissken told her, the most important was realizing he spoke more through body language then words. It wasn't too hard to see he was uncomfortable. He hid it well but Brazen had been his profiler when they were looking to catch him in Thailand. She knew his behavior even if the motivations still eluded her.

She heard his boots on the pavement and his restless shifting. When she looked back over at him, he was facing her leaning his shoulder against the wall with a hand resting lightly on his hip. All of his attention was concentrated on her and the change from disregard to interest caught her off guard.

"You still want to know?"

Brazen paused and then nodded. He motioned with his finger and she slid closer figuring it was something he didn't want anyone to hear. Her mind briefly wondered if they were being trailed. It wasn't the first time she'd thought of that possibility. She leaned in watching him from the corner of her eye. She was suspicious of that look he had.

He leaned closer as if to whisper. Brazen was almost bowled over by the burning smell of alcohol on his breath but it was warm on her skin. It seemed like he was taking for ever to get to the point and come out with the reason she sought. Brazen was just about to complain when the warm hand brushed her cheek followed by a mouth eagerly pressing hers to open. Snake stepped in front of her leaning his body against hers. She wanted to shove him away but no man had ever wanted to kiss her so much it made him furious if that is what this kiss meant and she'd certainly never had one fight over her.

Her head was swimming in the desperate passion and warmth of his strong body pushed flush to hers. Brazen was still too stunned to pull away even as his hands tilted her head back and his lips moved over her neck. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders running her fingers in his hair. It was unbelievably soft and felt nothing like she imagined. She smiled as she toyed with his hair. It was something he must've enjoyed because it was followed by a lusty moan and more pressure from his weight.

His lips returned and Brazen found herself thinking about how much his lips and hair felt the same, soft, warm and pleasant to the touch. The taste of blood didn't really bother her. It seemed more then appropriate given the man who she was kissing. He shifted against her dropping his arms down around her waist and pressing his thigh up between hers. It moved in pulse with the gentle rocking rhythm that seemed to pour from his body. The motion possessed her and she pushed back against him.

Brazen felt her body burning with want. She wanted to feel his hands on her bare skin, his lips on her stomach. It seemed he was a mind reader as he started fighting to untuck her shirt. The fabric pulled free bringing tingles of anticipation before his hands were on her stomach. She couldn't fight the gasp as the calloused yet gentle hands slid up under her shirt. He answered with a purring moan. That sound burned right through her body bringing with it a wave of wet heat. She thrust her body down against his thigh. She felt Plissken's hand slip her bra up but it was replaced by warm hands. Her body started to quiver. Brazen started to pant feeling the ever increasing lust. Plissken's breath had turned feverish against her skin.

"Fuck Brazen." The way he spoke caused the core of her body to spasm but to her mind it meant something completely different. What was she doing? She was about to have illegal sex, with a criminal in an alley. Brazen shifted wanting to run from him. To her surprise his grip loosened and she took advantage pushing free and out of his reach.

Her whole body was flushed and hot. She could still feel him against her and taste him. The presences of his body lingered on hers and she stopped at the door to look back at him. He hadn't moved much. She could hear his ragged breath and smell the vodka on her own skin.

"I can't." She felt like she had to say something.

"What!" His voice was still husky but now it was masked by shock.

"I... I can't." She felt her body shiver involuntary when he stepped into the firelight. His chest was heaving, his body aroused. She had to force her eyes away from the bulge in his pants. She wanted him but she didn't want to be a criminal. The fury rushed back into his expression.

"You… Fucking… Cockteasing... Bitch!" His words were broken by his breathlessness. Brazen didn't want to go back in the bar alone but she had to or she wouldn't be able to resist the desire to give in to what he wanted. At least now she knew why he was frustrated though it didn't make the situation any better. In an act of sheer will Brazen pulled the door open and slipped into the bar.

Snake thought she was playing games when she slipped away maybe lure him up to the room they'd rented. He let her go anticipating a bit of a chase before she gave in. The thought appealed to him but when he finally looked up he saw something all together different. Her skin was flushed; her breath shallow but there was a determined "No." in her eyes.

When she spoke he had to fight the urge to attack her. The damned woman was running hot and frigid. Cold couldn't even apply to what she had just done. Snake screamed at her to vent some of the pressure building inside. He had a feeling once he said it that sealed the situation. Once she disappeared rage boiled to the surface so violently that Plissken turned and punched the brick wall they had been against. His knuckles tore open but the pain was welcome and he punched it again before he stopped leaning his head against the cool brickwork.

Snake wanted to get his hands on her to ravage her or strangle her to death he wasn't sure. Plissken looked over at the door, paused and then stalked his way inside. Once inside he stopped looking for her in the bar.

"You sure got her all worked up but if she doesn't want you honey I can take care of you."

Plissken caught a glimpse of the hooker walking up to him. On a normal night he wouldn't have hesitated. Tonight it wasn't just any woman he wanted. No, only that little blackbelly bitch would do. He hated her for being so hot, hated himself for getting so worked up over her.

"Where is she?" Snake was still looking over the patrons. The whore made a disappointed huff.

"She went upstairs." Snake grinned to himself starting to move toward the stairs.

"You owe me."

Snake ignored her request as he moved through the crowd.


	4. I Won't Give In

Snake stormed up the stairs. Pausing outside the door. Quietly, he opened it and stepped in listening to her in the other room. It was only a matter of moments before he started across the room Plissken didn't make it far. Something occurred to him. He was playing Brazen's game. she was in control and nothing made Plissken more furious then realizing someone had the jump on him. His expression soured as he looked around the room. If they were going to play games Snake was determined he would be the one holding the reins. This was all stopping right now.

Plissken tossed his coat on the chair and slipped off his shirt. He stretched lazily, on the not so comfortable couch to wait for Brazen or sleep, whichever came to him first. This was about control, No matter how much he wanted to walk into the other room, relax in the bed with her he wasn't going to do it.

Eventually, Brazen came out of the bedroom with a start. 

"I didn't hear you come in."

Snake covered his face with his forearm to hide the smile.

"I'm tired." he mumbled against his skin.

"Why don't you go lay on the bed?" her question seemed innocent enough.

'Why?" Snake looked up at her still obscured by his arm but he could see her shrug.

"It would be more comfortable."

"For Who? You?" Snake shot back unable to hide his frustration. Brazen's apparent ignorance of the situation set him off again.

"What? You want to fuck with me some more?"

Brazen gasped at the intensity of his voice.

"I... "I... Snake, I didn't mean to."

Snake dropped his arm So he could see her face. It was a mixture of curiosity and the desire to give her a dirty look that brought down this guard.

"Didn't mean what? To walk away or try and play me like a fucking puppet?"

Brazen looked guilty and remained silent for along time.

"If you get uncomfortable you can come in," Brazen turned away looking defeated and Plissken thought maybe even a little sad. He had been rough with her, perhaps too rough. but she wasn't being exactly gentle either. Plissken rolled over toward the back of the couch. It was his attempt to ignore her and the nagging desire to apologize for his recent behavior.

Brazen got into bed and waited in the dark. She watched the firelight in the other room through the door way waiting to see the familiar shadow and hear the heavy foot steps. After what seemed like hours she finally laid back in the bed. Brazen hadn't realized until this night how much she had become accustom to his presence. Most nights he had slept beside her. For warmth he always claimed and she readily agreed because it was the easy way. she was plenty warm and still pining for the shoulder to lay her head on. Now he stayed away.. Why? Because of laws, laws he didn't even believe but Brazen knew no other way. She'd never known the world he had seen. She was terrified of the world she saw but at the same time the freedom was tempting. Brazen tossed in the bed coming to rest on her side she clutched the pillow. It smelled of hard liquor & smoke. Tears prickled up in her eyes causing her to pull tighter. Her world was caught between two lives, the only one she had known and the one the outlaw in the other room kept offering. Anymore neither world seemed to be right. The thought only brought more tears as she pushed her face into the pillow.

Plissken had heard the sobbing. When it was too much he covered his head with the throw pillow attempting to drowned it out. Even when he couldn't hear it, Snake knew it hadn't stopped. Suddenly it became too much. Plissken threw his shirt on and left as quickly as possible intent on killing the sound of her tears with a few drinks. He could sleep later right now he just needed to get away.

Brazen heard him get up and vainly hoped he was coming in to join her. She watched his shadow move but it soon disappeared with a slam of the door. Brazen's heart sank. Never did she feel as alone as she did tonight waiting for Plissken.


	5. Silver Circle

Light was already streaming in the window when Brazen opened her eyes. They were sore and puffy from crying the night before. She didn't want him to see the redness even though she suspected he knew about the crying. Rubbing her eyes she rolled to her back staring at the cracked ceiling.

"Brazen."

The call startled her and brought relief after the night before. He was still around but she decided now was not the time to try and figure out why. She quickly collected herself and shuffled into the other room.

"What?" Her voice was groggy as she watched Plissken carefully arranging the few possessions he carried into his bag.

"I got us some transportation so you better….." Plissken looked up and his eye widened. Brazen was confused and ran her hand through her hair to smooth it down. His eye just as quickly returned to his bag leaving Brazen to question the look.

"…. You better get dressed." He finished the sentence with a change in manner. It became all business and quickly she realized why. Her cheeks flushed as she looked down at herself standing there in her shirt and underwear. She started to laugh at herself and ever so quietly she heard a single chuckle from Snake.

"I'll meet you out front." Plissken looked over with a smile. His eye was anywhere but her face. She knew why that was now and pulled at the bottom of the shirt.

"I'll hurry."

Brazen turned back into the bedroom to dress but her heart was pounding. She was glad to see him even if he was going to continue with his stand-offish and aggressive behavior. She dressed quickly eager to be on the road, if for no other reason then the calm it seemed to bring to her overly tense companion. She pulled on her coat and picked up her gloves ready to leave when something caught her eye where they had been laying.

It was a pendant of a silver snake biting its own tail to form a circle with a leather cord. Brazen stopped staring at it. She was afraid to touch it because that meant admitting the only possible way it could have gotten there. Susan glanced at the door and then back at the silver snake. Was it a peace offering, a gift, had he forgotten it? Brazen ruled out the forgotten option quickly. Snake never had a lapse in memory it seemed. That left one option. It was for her in some capacity.

Finally, she touched it. The metal was still warm even with the room cooling down. She traced the circle with her finger examining at the detailed scales. Brazen smiled to herself and tied the piece of leather around her neck. She took a glance at the snake hanging around her neck. Susan fingered the silver metal and her heart fluttered thinking about the kiss the night before. She traced the circle once more then headed downstairs to meet up with Plissken. She wanted to ask him why he'd left it for her. Common sense told her to just accept it for what it was and leave the rest to come out when it was time.


	6. Unwanted Visitors

Brazen stepped out into the morning air. It was significantly colder then the night before despite the clear, sunny sky. Shivering at the blast of chilled air she searched for Plissken. What she saw startled her. He was coming around the building on the back of what Brazen believed might have been the biggest horse she'd ever seen.

"You know how to ride a horse?" Brazen's surprise was due to the fact that it seemed he could do anything. Maybe he was good at faking it?

Snake reined up the horse next to her and rolled his eye. "Where was I born?"

"South Dakota, the S.D. part right?" She was curious about his name just like everyone else and took the chance to try and discover what it was. The eye roll was all she needed to know she had been misinformed.

"You think they might have a few horses over there?" He was being sarcastic and Brazen couldn't control the sigh that escaped. Of everything, his constant, cynical sarcasm was the worst, even compared to the seemingly irrational anger. By the time she got her thoughts under control she noticed Snake was offering her his hand from the back of the horse. As usual he was staring at her chest but now she couldn't be sure if that leering smile was for her cleavage or the fact she'd put on the pendant he left earlier. Brazen shook her head as she handed up her bag. Plissken always seemed to blur everything subtly. It was irritating. Plissken took her hand without warning after securing her pack. Pulling her up to the saddle Snake took advantage of the situation to firmly place his hand on her ass to haul her the rest of the way.

"Hey!" Brazen shot him a disappointed look that was answered with an innocent but completely unbelievable shrug.

"You're a bastard!" She huffed trying to get comfortable sitting in front of him in the saddle. Susan felt agitated both because of the height and the fact she was about to be trapped for hours pressed to him with his arms around her. It was necessary but that didn't mean she would have to be happy about it.

"You like it." He whispered in her ear as he spurred the horse forward. Brazen elbowed him hard in the side for that comment.

"Do that again and you'll be walking to South Dakota sweetheart."

Brazen wished he would fall and hit his head so she could laugh. Crossing her arms she took a deep breath trying to keep her frustration down.

"Come on, it was a joke." Plissken started chuckling. "Christ, is it that time of the month already?"

Brazen was glad he couldn't see the shock his comment caused. "No." She answered indignantly. "Even if it was, that's none of your business."

Her reply only brought louder laughter from behind her in the saddle. Brazen knew she couldn't win and decided to be silent staring down the road in front of her. They rode for hours, no stopping, no breaks but that was the first thing she had to get used to with Plissken. He rarely stayed in one place longer then absolutely necessary and once he started moving he was reluctant to stop. Brazen felt her stomach growling and her body was sore from riding for so long. She wanted to stop but didn't dare ask for fear his anger would flare up again. As it was he'd been quiet or whistling which was better then usual.

"You hungry?" Snake's voice startled her but she quickly nodded.

"Yeah, me too."

Brazen raised a brow at those words. He had never said anything about being hungry or thirsty and only mentioned being tired as a way to be left alone. Those words suddenly made him seem much more human. It wasn't that she didn't think he was but that he always appeared so removed and indifferent toward most things. She wasn't sure what to make of it but it was obviously true as he directed the horse toward a clearing at the side of the road. Snake slid effortlessly down as the horse came to a stop.

"You get out the food. I'm going to get water."

He was already walking toward the tree line leaving Brazen to fend for herself on the back of the horse. Glancing down at the ground she felt dizzy as the horse shifted around beneath her.

"Snake!" As soon as the words came out she felt embarrassed by the terror in her voice. Plissken spun instantly on his heels and she could see even from her perch the tension coursing through his body from the tone of her voice. His head took in the complete horizon before he his attention settled on Brazen.

"What?" He called back, annoyance edging into his voice.

"How… I can't get down." She hated saying that to him. His head lulled in that typically disgusted way Snake had to his manner but he came back all the same. Following his instruction she slid from the saddle right into his arms. Her breath stopped as she found herself face to face with him. Her feet still off the ground. A breath passed and she could see him thinking but about what it was hard to tell. Snake let her down without a word then headed off in the direction he had started before.

Brazen watched him before turning to get into the packs. There was a lot more food then the last time and she stared blankly into the open duffle. The horse, the food, the necklace, she couldn't help but wonder what he'd been doing the night before. Brazen shook her head and pulled out some of the rations though it took some time to choose. She hadn't had this much of a choice since before she left LA.

Dry winter grass snapped behind her and Brazen smiled. "What did you do run to…." Her words fell silent as she came around expecting to see Plissken. Instead she found herself face to face with someone who couldn't be good to see in this situation.

"Never thought you'd turn on us Brazen." The words caused every hair on her body to prickle up as she looked at the mounted troops coming across the field. Her suspicions had been right all along. They were being followed.


	7. Changing Sides

Snake stood on the river bank waiting for the water test results. His mind was on Brazen. It always seemed to turn back to her of late. She was a big contradiction in his mind. He hated cops, even ex-cops but not her. He was fed up with her attitude but he found her behavior arousing. Everything twisted up inside when he thought about her. The sound of a horse snort brought him out of his contemplation and he rolled his eye knowing she was back to harass him.

Turning he got low on the bank tempted to scare her when she came by. The hoof sound came closer and he poised himself. Then he saw the legs, skinny, white horse legs. It wasn't his horse. Snake's eye shot up and he saw a nightmare from his hiding place. It was a mounted USPF scout. They'd caught up.

His mind instantly slid to the offensive. Plissken noiselessly moved from his hiding place in the brush and stepped out behind the horse. His first instinct was to look for more. There weren't any and that left one conclusion. This scout was ahead of a squadron, more would come. Plissken took advantage of the oblivious rider and made a run for the back of the horse now quite a distance away. Vaulting up on the back of the horse he grabbed the helmet and wretched it hard to the right. The snap was immediate and he let the lifeless body slide to the ground. Reining in the horse Plissken brought it back around and got down to search the body.

* * *

Brazen glared at Malloy half in shock but much more in anger.

"I haven't turned on anyone." She hadn't in her mind. Despite traveling with a criminal she hadn't done much illegal, a drink in the bar was about the worst.

"Where is he?" Malloy was undeterred and had that angry father tone he took with her already in his voice. Brazen hated that sound.

"Who?" Brazen hoped Snake would stay away. She could handle them and she really didn't want to see him get caught. She knew what was to happen if they did.

Malloy shook his head and reached out picking up the pendant.

"Where did you get this?"

Brazen looked down at the pendant and frowned. Malloy knew she was afraid of snakes. They'd put a fake one in her locker when she first arrived in LA. The prank had left her upset for hours. She would never buy something with a snake on it and wouldn't wear it either.

"I found it." She replied pulling it from his hand. He didn't look like he believed a word she said. Maybe Plissken was right and she was a bad liar.

"We know you were with him last night." Brazen followed Malloy's glance to one of the other Force members who was pulling off his helmet. His eye was black and swollen but not so much that she couldn't recognize him. It was the person who'd tried to buy her a drink in the bar. Fear started to rise but she kept her cool.

"With who?" Brazen was trying to buy time.

"Snake." Malloy spat out the words. "Tell us where he is and I might forget I saw you together."

"I don't know." That was the truth. Brazen didn't know where he had gone.

"I've had enough. I thought you were better then this."

Brazen caught on to the nod and dodged the first of her attackers but there were too many. She fought off the first and two more took his place then a third. Susan kicked one of them in the crotch. A cheap shot for sure but this wasn't a time for thinking about that. Susan turned to fight off the next and came face to face with the AR-15. Her body froze and she backed away as another gun came up on the left. The circle closed and Brazen glanced at Malloy hoping he would call them off. He didn't.

"Cuff her for questioning."

Brazen frowned and tried to maneuver in the tight circle around her. The blow to the back of the head dropped her to the ground. She struggled to get up and that's when the kick came hard to the shoulder from the steel toed boots. Brazen screamed in pain as Malloy kicked her again. She couldn't believe he would do this to her. They had been partners for years and now she was nothing.

The troops yanked her up causing another cry of pain as her beaten ribs extended. She tried to struggle as the cuffs came around her wrist but the pain in her side was unbearable. She wouldn't cry. Brazen wouldn't give him that satisfaction even when he backhanded her in the face.

* * *

Snake was knelt down next to the body of the officer pocketing bullets, matches and anything else useful. He figured the scout would be at least twenty minutes ahead of the squadron. He had time or so he thought.

The scream pierced the silent winter woods pushing Plissken's heart to his throat. It sounded like Leningrad, the broken cry over the comm. He'd never heard her scream. He didn't need to. Instinct told him who had cried out. Plissken grabbed the rifle from next to the body and made a run for the clearing. He dropped in the grass soundlessly moving as quickly as he dared in the dry grass.

Snake used the horse as a shield to block him from the sights of the troops surrounding Brazen. He came in low around the front of the horse and behind Malloy. Plissken jammed the gun into the back of his head as he came up from the back.

"Let her go." His words were a quiet, guttural growl, the tell-tale sign that Plissken had been pushed passed anger and right to that fire that burned in the pit of his soul. Malloy didn't move.

"I was wondering when you'd show up."

Snake's eye caught Brazen, a bruise already forming on her cheek. Snake nearly exploded in fury.

"I'll blow your fucking head clean off if you don't do it NOW!" Snake wasn't in any mood to take this bullshit.

"You won't do that Snake."

Plissken let out a disgusted snort. "You said the same thing in LA."

Malloy's expression faded when he heard the slide of the rifle. Plissken's finger tightened around the trigger. Snake imagined the shower of blood spraying out in front of him and grinned.

"Let her go."

"You are smart." Snake relaxed his finger some and watched them release Brazen from the cuffs.

"Drop your guns, all of you." Snake pushed harder against the rifle to make sure Malloy knew he wasn't joking. Malloy nodded and the troops put down their rifles.

"Get the fuck out of here." Malloy started to move and Snake grabbed his ponytail yanking him back against the rifle. "Not you."

The others moved toward the horses and Snake shook his head.

"Leave the horses." The troopers glanced at Malloy who hesitated and then nodded. They moved off across the road and into the opposite field. Snake turned his attention briefly to Brazen until he saw her meet his gaze. He then looked at the reins and to the saddle of their own horse.

Snake was impressed that she caught on and watched Brazen gather the reins but then he noticed the way she held her arm. It was hitched up and she wasn't using it. Malloy would pay for that. It took Brazen some time but she got through.

"Help her on." He shoved Malloy roughly with the stock of the gun watching him intently. Brazen gave Malloy a look of death.

"I can do it myself." She glared at Snake then pulled herself awkwardly up on the back of the horse. Snake was almost proud of her reaction but then he could tell part of it was some animosity between Brazen and Malloy. The attitude of "I'd rather die then let you help me" was clear in her expression.

Snake moved in behind Malloy gun resuming its position firmly against his neck.

"What are you going to do now SNAKE?"

Plissken hated that taunt in his voice since the first time he heard it. There was a pause while he decided what to do with Malloy. The answer came hard and fast as Plissken brought the stock around and clubbed him full force in the face. Malloy dropped but Snake was already in the saddle spurring the horse to a full gallop with the other five horses in tow.


	8. My Trust in You

Brazen sat on the horse after Snake had got down trying to calm her nerves. Why had he stopped? Didn't he remember they were being followed? She imagined this was how Plissken must feel all the time. She didn't care for it. Finally, she got up the nerves to look back the way they had come. The road was empty and that did wonders for her anxiety. Sighing with a mild amount of relief Brazen turned her attention to where they were going. The road wound down a hill in front of them but she still didn't know where she was going. Her eyes hadn't moved when she felt the saddle lurch and Plissken return to his seat behind her. They were moving again but this time it was nonchalant. Why weren't they still hurrying?

Susan closed her eyes feeling the man behind her. He had his arms protectively around her, hands gripping tight to the reins; she could trust him to know how to stay on the run. He'd been living like this for over twenty years. He knew what to do. Susan leaned her head back against his chest watching the road slowly pass by. The rocking of the horse became soothing and the tension relieved enough that she could sit up again and enjoy the scenery like she had before they ran into Malloy and his "dogs". Brazen was amused by Snake's nicknaming them "dogs" but he'd said someone else he knew had used it. She wondered who.

Plissken's arms constricting around her brought Brazen out of her idyll thoughts to take in the road. That's when she saw them, the wooden spear-like poles on the side of the road with scalps dangling from them.

"Indians! Are you crazy?" Brazen couldn't hold it in. She had no desire to go from police trying to kill her to gangs trying to scalp her.

"Just relax." Snake's voice was even and confident.

"How can I?" The panic was coming back.

"Why do you think I took the horses?"

Brazen paused in her panic. Why did he take Malloy's horses other then to slow them? He had another reason it seemed but Brazen had no idea what it was. The horse came to a stop and Brazen's eyes settled on the road in front of her. There were Indians, a whole band of them.

"Stay on the horse." Plissken whispered as he slid from behind her. It was an order and Brazen found herself nodding but her eyes were locked on the bows.

"I want to speak to the chief." Plissken's voice had a tone she had never heard from him, a military like snap to it that said he was taking charge. The Indians started whispering among themselves and they kept whispering. It was pretty obvious they were arguing. Eventually, the one with a big red feather and black war paint motioned for them to follow. Snake took the reins and lead the horse silently down the road behind the band. Susan couldn't help but wonder why she had to stay on the horse while he walked.

After a short distance they turned off the road and down a path to the left. It went on into thicker woods hat felt oppressive. Susan found herself looking down at the horse's legs and hooves. She couldn't imagine what was going to happen. Right from the frying pan into the fire. Noise was all it took for her to jump, voices, a few dozen of them. The Indians lead them from the woods to a clearing. There were teepees everywhere and more then a hundred people if she had to guess. All of them stopped to stare at them while one of their escorts ran off ahead to the largest of the tents. Brazen was sure they were going to die.


	9. The Indians

Plissken still had his confidence. He shifted impatiently at the front of the horse and it snorted in response. It seemed as anxious as the man in charge. From Brazen's vantage point she was the first to catch sight of the chief. He was old but not too old maybe Plissken's age with an enormous headdress. They really took this serious out here. They all seemed to and they looked nothing like the Indians she'd seen in LA. Plissken finally saw him too and gave Brazen an "I told you so" smile. Even if they got this far they could still die. Snake stepped back and motioned for Brazen to come down from the horse as he handed her the reins to their own horse. He then set about untying the five they'd taken from Malloy. Brazen finally caught on to what he had meant earlier about the horses. 

The chief stepped into the circle of people who had gathered and Snake stood next to Brazen at the front of the horses.

"We want safe passage to Dakota." Snake's voice was firm but almost friendly. Brazen just watched trying to make out what the next move would be.

"We've brought horses." Plissken held up the reins of the USPF horses and the chief seemed impressed. Brazen took that as a good sign. Of course being as out numbered as they were she wondered what was stopping them from just taking them. Another man had joined the chief and Brazen noted that they had a similar appearance, father and son or brothers maybe. She watched them talk noticing they were staring at her. Snake had picked up on it too and she watched his flat expression turn to a scowl. Whatever was going on between the two he obviously didn't like. The talking stopped and Snake edged closer to her unsnapping the strap on his holster. He was really nervous.

Some of the nearby Indians started touching Brazen's shoulder and arms squeezing as if testing them. She shoved them away but they came back. The second time they touched her she heard a growl. Looking up she noticed he was staring at the scene with a look Brazen could only imagine as possessive. It reminded her of how one might glare at a guest for rummaging through things at your house. The Indians seemed to give way to the gaze and silence returned again.

"We want the girl too." It was the man with the chief who made the demand. Brazen stiffened but she heard Snake's teeth grinding together. A long silence passed and no one moved. Brazen was watching everyone but Plissken it seemed was intent on glaring a hole right through the man next to the chief.

"The horses and I'll fight you for her." Snake sounded as if he was ready to gun down the whole place but Brazen wasn't so happy.

"Snake." She had to protest. What if he lost?

Snake shook his head at her. "I've got an idea." He whispered to her while they both watched the two men across from them talk over the offer.

"But…" Brazen felt like crying for some reason. She couldn't tell if it was fear, abandonment or something completely different. When it came down to it she really wasn't happy about the situation they were in. She'd rather go back and fight Malloy. At least with them she knew the score but here she didn't know the rules. The safest assumption was that there were none. Finally, they broke the debate and the chief held up his hand to quiet the crowd that seemed to have grown.

"We accept your offer. The horses for free passage through our territories and a fight for a trophy."

Trophy? Brazen glanced at Snake feeling hopeless but he was already out of his coat and set on fighting. Susan found herself staring at the man who was challenging Plissken. He was taller and younger though he didn't seem to be as physically built as Snake. It still didn't seem like a good idea. She felt the gun belt shoved in her hands and looked down at it for a moment before she actually took it from his hands.

"Trust me." He whispered with a cocky smile before stepping toward his opponent. The Indian had pulled off his shirt exposing scars and recent wounds. This man was used to fighting. Plissken paused looking him over and the chief nodded. For some reason whatever was happening brought a big smile from Snake. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it in Brazen's direction among the gasps and shocked stares of those in front of him.

"It's Snake." "I thought he was dead." Seemed to be the chorus. His adversary was wide-eyed gazing at the big black snake and walking backwards. Snake must have a worse reputation out here then on the west coast. It was the only reason she could deduce for this reaction. Plissken kept on him, pushing him right back into the crowd. His own people shoved him back toward Plissken who side stepped and turned waiting for the attack. Brazen saw the tomahawk come out as the Indian turned. She wanted to cry out and warn Snake but her mouth felt dry and she couldn't find her voice.

The Indian came around full swing. Snake dodged the first and when the second came he caught the ax handle pushed it to the side and slugged the Indian square in the jaw. He sputtered blood and got angry. Plissken was waiting. The second attack was nearly as futile as the first. Snake dodged and slugged him again but this time the Indian caught his wrist. There was a struggle but it was Plissken who got pulled down. Brazen was frantic. Snake couldn't lose.

* * *

Snake hit the frozen ground hard. It took his wind and he gasped looking up at the Indian. There was no time to waste. He kicked his shin crumpling him to the ground. Plissken rolled and got up on his hands and knees. He pushed his body to obey and was soon on his feet again but so was his opponent. Plissken saw the tomahawk on the ground and saw his challenger dive for it. Snake kicked him as he went through the air contacting him solidly just below the ribs.

The Indian fell and Plissken made for the ax snatching it from his reach. Plissken kicked him again while he was down and kept kicking him until he heard the mumbled relent. Snake looked up to the chief waiting for an acceptance of his victory. The chief nodded and Snake dropped the ax to rejoin Brazen. It had started to snow while they fought but Snake couldn't feel it. The fight had got his blood pumping and he was actually sweating in the winter cold.

Brazen still had a worried expression as Snake took his guns back and strapped them on. Another man was moving in on them from across the circle. Brazen watched Snake wondering how many he could fight before he'd lose. She didn't want to think about it.

Plissken had seen the man approach and he was within reach the revolver was out and in his face.

"You want a piece motherfucker." Snake stared him down from behind the cocked pistol. This challenger backed away presumably learning his lesson from the folly of the first. Slowly, Snake holstered the revolver watching for more aggressors. None came.

"Don't worry baby. I don't like to share." Snake chuckled hanging his shirt off the pummel of his revolver. Susan shot him a look of death and he smiled watching the Indian women approach.

"What are they going to do?"

Snake turned his head so they could braid the feather into the left side.

"This is our pass." He noticed Brazen was staring down the woman who was trying to get close to her. "Let them do it."

Brazen watched the woman with the feathers in her hands trying to understand what Snake meant. She peeled her attention from the woman and nearly laughed when she saw Plissken. He was smiling at her with this cascade of white feathers hanging from his hair on the left side just behind the patch. It was so unlike Plissken but it didn't look half bad. Nodding she turned her head for the woman to braid the feathers in.

"What do these mean?" Brazen's curiosity came back now that things were less tense.

"White feathers, guests and the bead colors is the tribe." Snake was focused on something behind them so intently Brazen turned to see. The horse had white feathers in its hair now, feathers hanging from the bridle and saddle but it was the paint they were putting on its hind legs that was funny. The silhouette of a cobra in white on the black fur. Brazen heard Snake chuckle before the voice interrupted.

"You will join us for dinner?" It was the chief who had come to speak with them. Snake nodded and Brazen suspected it was an act of diplomacy and not the desire to stick around with a gang.


	10. It's Just First Aid

Snake headed for a patch of brush surrounding a fairly open area to set up camp. They would need a night or two for Brazen's arm to heal some and though he didn't exactly trust them the Indians hated the USPF as much as he did. It would be some protection if Malloy came back for round two. Snake started pulling things down from the saddle and unpacked the tent. He was setting the stakes when he saw Brazen's expression. She was staring at him with a disgusted frown.

"What's wrong?" Snake paused in his work to regard her.

"I feel useless." Brazen held her injured arm and Snake smiled. He knew what she was feeling remembering the few times he had been injured in the war and couldn't help. Snake contemplated for a minute and then had an idea. He pulled the saddle and pack off the horse laying it on the ground while Brazen looked on curiously. Some rummaging and Snake produced a brush.

"Why don't you brush…." He motioned at the horse realizing it didn't have a name. "Name it too while you're at it. Just nothing stupid."

Brazen grinned at the task. It was something she could do and she was impressed by his understanding of the situation. Brazen began brushing the horse and Snake turned his attention back to the tent.

"What do you think about Raven or Coal?"

Snake shrugged. "Kole's alright. Raven sounds like bullshit to me."

Brazen laughed under her breath and nodded. "I like Coal too."

By the time she had finished with the horse Snake had set up the tent and was busy stringing the supplies up in the tree. Brazen smiled to herself and headed into the tent. Her arm and side were almost unbearable but she didn't want Snake to know. He looked after her enough and she wanted to prove she didn't always need rescued.

She sat down cracking one of the heat packs to warm the tent before she tried to pull of her coat. She couldn't move enough and tears started to well up from the pain as she struggled to pull her arms out. Brazen didn't even hear him come in. The first indication there was anyone else with her was the hands on her coat and his voice.

"You look like you could use some help."

Brazen couldn't look at him and shook her head. "I'm fine."

She could hear him sigh as he slid her coat off.

"Let's have a look at that arm...hmmm?" His voice was very smooth and soothing for once instead of the normal clipped tone and it took down her defenses.

"It's my side and shoulder." Brazen relented knowing he wouldn't accept a "no" and she was really not in the mood to start another argument.

"Can you move it?"

Brazen lifted her arm a few inches only to bite down on her lip to hold in the cry. He hadn't complained with a gunshot wound so she wasn't going to make a big deal out of a few bruises.

"Does it hurt?" He squeezed gently at the shoulder and she burst into tears. It hurt too much for her to hold them back. Snake didn't say anything. He was already digging in one of the packs.

"Take off your shirt."

Brazen stared at him in disbelief. With the way he acted around her she wasn't about to start undressing. Plissken sighed with his back still to her.

"You want the pain to stop, take off your shirt or leave it on and suffer." His voice was back to its clipped annoyance as he turned around with a first aid kit. His expression was expectant but he was silently waiting. Brazen rolled her eyes and scooted around so her back was to him.

"Alright." She unbuttoned her shirt reluctantly as he settled in behind her. She could already feel his breath on her shoulder when he helped her out of her shirt. Gingerly he pulled down her bra strap and she could feel an equally soothing touch on her shoulder. Then came the salve or whatever it was. His strong hands worked the cool cream into her shoulder and then it warmed as the pressure increased. Brazen didn't want him touching her but this she could do with more often.

Snake tried not to think about what he was doing. He kept telling himself it was all to get his companion up and ready to fight incase of trouble but there was no fooling his senses. Her skin was soft under his fingers and he kept staring over her shoulder at the breasts rising and falling with her breath. Sure they were still covered but he had an imagination, one that was reminding him how it felt to touch them. The sigh of relaxation only made it worse. It had that quality to it of someone enjoying his touch and his mind couldn't help but think of his hands roaming elsewhere.

Snake looked away trying with all his will to ignore her. Why should he even try? He would just get wound up and rebuffed again. Plissken wanted to pretend this was all just harmless patching of injuries but he had other motivations for getting his hands on her.

Brazen relaxed completely under the work of his hands. Even the tension that had been between them since they started to fight days earlier subsided. The warmth from the pack and the pain cream on her shoulder lulled her to a sleepiness that she couldn't fight. The next thing she knew Brazen was reclining back against Snake's chest revealing in the relaxing massage and the abating pain.

Snake was shocked by her body leaning back into his. At first he ignored her but eventually he couldn't help himself. He followed her legs up to her bare stomach and the bra pulling tight against her chest. Her breasts were perfect. He could remember them, just a nice handful. He tore his eye from them up her neck and to her face. That's when he noticed her eyes were closed. Plissken debated the meaning of her actions. Was she falling asleep or was this an invitation? He felt his breath speed up and the want rush back. He didn't care anymore. His hands still working her shoulder and arm he bent down kissing her lips. Gently he touched his lips to hers but instantly his body burned and he knew the softness would be lost in desire very soon.

Brazen was falling asleep. She was so relaxed and the tension of the day was gone replaced by the safety and warmth of the tent. At first she didn't know what was happening but as the pressure of his lips increased her eyes opened. She could see his closed and feel the hand moving down her arm sliding toward her stomach. His touch was seductive, soft and edged with a promise of passion.

Brazen wanted to resist as his arms wrapped around her but she couldn't. Even if she refused to admit it for fear of what might happen, she wanted him desperately. If she gave in everything she was would be destroyed. She would be a moral criminal just like the people she used to fight. Susan could feel his hands on her stomach moving up to cup her bra. What if she gave in to this man who obviously wanted her so much? There was more fear, the terror that he would abandon her once he had his way. She would be left alone again. That was the last thing she wanted.

When she looked into his face his eye was open looking into hers. There was so much passion, desire, want in that look and Brazen found it harder and harder to resist. His body was flush against hers and radiating warmth against her bare skin. What could a kiss hurt? She relented to his lips opening her mouth to his. The kiss deepened and his touch became needy. Her head was swimming again bowled over by just how much Snake desired her.

Plissken felt her lips relent and took advantage of it. With a tug her pants were undone. He couldn't stop the urge to touch her. Snake shoved his hand down under the fabric and gasped feeling the burning wetness. The knowledge that she was aroused made his whole body tremble with lust. She wanted him no matter how much she resisted. There would be no denying it now.

The tug had gone unnoticed but the fingers pressing to her body nearly made her scream from panic or lust she wasn't sure. She pulled his hand free of her pants.

"Snake, no." She didn't know what the no was about. That touch had set her whole body on fire but she still wanted it to stop. Plissken pulled back from the kiss to stare at her with a confused look.

"Come on." His words were a sugary growl but what he did next was intolerable. His arm slipped from hers and he brought the wet fingers to his mouth licking them in a way that was so erotic Brazen's mind could barely comprehend. All she could think about was where that hand had been and how his tongue moved. He was a succubus, like being trapped with the devil. Her mind had to come up with something before her will broke.

Plissken kissed her neck and she wanted to run from him out in the cold, anywhere in fact where he couldn't touch her. Finally she solved her dilemma.

"Snake…." Her voice was so ragged that she choked on the rest of her sentence.

"Hmmm…?" He stopped kissing her for a moment and she forced the rest of the sentence out.

"Don't we have to go to dinner?"

She took a deep breath to calm herself and his expression faded to dissatisfaction.

"Shit." Snake mumbled it mostly to himself. He'd totally forgot about dinner. Plissken sighed disgruntled with the whole process. His eye traveled down her body to the unbuttoned pants. The taste still lingered in his mouth and he was half tempted to say fuck the chief and stay right where he was. So close.

"I'd rather not be scalped." Brazen added for effect.

Plissken rolled his eye relenting to her logic as much as he hated it. He pulled back from her watching as she buttoned her pants and yanked the shirt back on. It was a shame to see her cover up. Now Snake desperately needed a distraction so he decided to repack the first aid kit while she finished dressing.

"The shoulder feel better?" Small talk was what he needed and a drink so he could get rid of the taste in his mouth.

"Yes. Thank you."

Plissken smiled to himself. He'd made progress in his game even if she still rejected him. At least this time it was a legitimate excuse. Snake got out of the tent and stood in the cold. No coat, no he needed to cold to bring back his senses. The sky was darkening and snow was falling faster. There would be a blizzard before the night was over. Finally, Brazen appeared without her coat too. Snake stifled a chuckle wondering if she was without a coat for the same reason he was, to cool down.

"Anything I should know?"

Plissken shrugged. "Pretty simple. You should be able to catch on by watching."

Brazen hated when he answered like that but said nothing as she followed him down the path toward the chief's tent. Plissken disappeared inside and Brazen hesitated before following.


	11. The Common Criminal

There were a number of Indians inside 50 or more at least and all talking. The fire in the center had some animal roasting on a spit which people were removing pieces from at leisure. She noticed the seating arrangement too. Plissken was up next to the chief and already glaring at his adversary from earlier. The others she noticed consisted of a few different groups. There was a group of younger men on the far side of the fire that seemed to be commenting on the women. A group of younger women sat near the door next to her giggling as only a group of teenage girls could. Then there were two distinct types of mixed groups. One type was a single woman with a number of men trying to impress her; the other was a man with companions and a woman on his lap or in some cases a woman and a young child. Brazen caught on and looked at Snake. She had a choice Plissken's lap or being harassed by the large number of men who were now staring at her because she was still standing in the doorway. The choices were bad and worse as far as she was concerned.

Reluctantly she joined Plissken sitting in his lap. The smile on his face made her want to slap him but she refrained. Another man joined them and started talking to Snake over a map. Brazen paid attention for quite awhile until it became an annoying dick waving contest of who had crossed the most difficult territory. Brazen instead started watching the crowd of Indians ignoring the man behind her and his hands on her thighs. This was torture.

It was sometime before Plissken started to talk to her.

"Baby, you want a drink?"

He held a cup around to her and she noticed he had a plate of food too. She was starving but took the glass first. Taking a drink she nearly gagged but held in the choking cough. It tasted like… she didn't know what, bad. Snake grinned at her.

"Moonshine." Then he held up a piece of meat in his fingers for her. Some of the others were watching them with interest. Brazen froze up and looked to Plissken for guidance. He smiled and his brow rose as he moved the piece of meat closer. This couldn't be happening. Leaning in she took a bite keeping her lips well away from his finger tips. She didn't need him getting on one of his sex kicks again. The men with the chief who had been watching smiled and pushed at the Indian who had fought Plissken earlier. Brazen wondered what all of this meant.

"Snake?" She whispered close to his ear. "What just happened?"

Snake beamed mischief obvious in his expression as he held up another piece of meat for her. She took another bite and watched him eat the rest. He was keeping something to himself and she wanted to know what. Finishing the bite of food he turned his head to whisper in return.

"Far as I know, they think you're my girl now." The cocky expression on his face when he turned back to the food was the most irritating thing Brazen ever imagined.

"You didn't." Brazen was disappointed. Snake shrugged in return.

"Would you rather I keep fighting for you?"

He had a point. Really was it so bad to be considered his? Brazen looked him over. He was old, 40 maybe older but he certainly didn't look it. He was fit, smart, streetwise and not all that bad looking. He really didn't look much passed his mid thirties. Brazen looked down his shoulders to his arms. Strong, understanding and protective. Despite the anger and constant sarcasm, she could think of worse people to travel with. Brazen forced down another drink of the moonshine or whatever it was then turned away. Her thoughts started to trouble her and she wanted to get away. She needed time to think. Handing the glass to Snake she started to get up but his arms tightened. His expression was questioning and she smiled.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

Snake gave his usual half-laugh and a smile releasing his grasp on her. She noticed him watch her leave and it only made the desire to be away from him that much stronger. The moon was rising full when she stepped out into the compound. The snow was falling heavier and it made everything look pretty compared to what she had thought of the world since LA. She watched the snow as she walked toward the far side and the tree line.

She turned her thoughts inside and tried to fight with all the contradictions. She wanted to be the woman she had been. She was a law abiding citizen and a star member of the Force with a flawless record. Now what? She was a nobody traveling with the world's worst criminal. He'd committed everything she could possibly think of and probably things she couldn't. He was everything she was taught to hate but she didn't hate him.

When it came down to it Plissken was always nice to her even if sometimes it was in his own rough way. He'd saved her life, fought for her and let her come along even if she knew he hated cops. At the time that is what she had been, a cop. Now she didn't know what she was. She was something different. Malloy claimed she was a criminal but she didn't believe it. It was the beginning of her morals breaking. She could feel it. Things did not seem so bad that she would have thought were catastrophic crimes. Stealing and …. Her mind caught in what she had been doing with Plissken. She wanted him and it was a crime both the act and the fact he was a wanted man.

Brazen turned back to look at the big tent. Smoke was curling out of it and she watched it for a long time. Was he really a criminal? He was respected or more likely feared out here but had he done anything wrong since she had started traveling with him? She couldn't think of anything worse then some petty theft and gambling. The rest had been survival for both of them. She struggled with her insides over whether or not he was really a criminal and what that meant for her as his traveling companion. All of her questioning seemed to lead to more questions but they all came back to one place: was he really a criminal?

Having lived with him for over a month, she would say no but knowing his record she would say yes. Then her mind started picking through what she could remember of his police files. Some of it was absurd now that she knew him. Things like killing children and the allegations that he'd abandon his military post just didn't make sense. She was starting to question what the Force had held as truth. Suddenly the alarm rushed back. What was she becoming? There really wasn't an answer other then to wait and see where the road went, that and it was getting too cold to stand out in the snow any longer.

Brazen headed back toward the chiefs teepee and Plissken. She didn't know how long she had been gone but it must not have been too long. Snake hadn't come looking for her. She opened the flap and stepped into the warmth.


	12. I Don’t Want Him but You Can’t Have Him

Quickly she glanced around until her eyes feel on Snake. His shirt was off and there was a woman with him. Her fingers were running down the tattoo on his stomach. They were laughing together and she watched Snake lean in and kissed her. Her hands were on his chest pulling him closer. Susan felt angry with her. She was jealous. Susan felt uncontrollably resentful of the woman with him. Brazen found herself moving through the sitting people with a clipped gait to her steps and contemplated hitting her instead of talking first. 

Brazen smiled sitting down with Snake and glared at the woman on his other side.

"Wondering when you were getting back." Snake was drunk she could hear it in the way his voice was deeper then when she left but the woman had her attention. She laid her head on Snake's shoulder and smiled at Brazen. It felt like a taunt. Glancing between Snake and the woman she saw his hand in her long hair and Susan sensed something inside snap.

Brazen leaned over Plissken's lap and gave the woman a shove so hard that it sent her sprawling into the person behind her. Snake had a shocked expression as the woman sat back up and Brazen slid back into his lap where she had been sitting before she had left. The Indian woman righted herself and gave Brazen a dirty look before moving back next to Snake. This time Plissken didn't touch her. In fact Brazen could tell by his expression he knew what was going to happen and he wanted out of the way.

Brazen eyed the woman feeling nervous and downright pissed off. If what Plissken had said earlier was true this woman was… well she was trying to steal her guy whether that was the truth or not. That was how this situation should look. The thought only aggravated Brazen further and when the interfering Indian started touching Plissken's chest again Brazen flew off the handle. She cocked back and punched her full in the face. Her head collided with Snake's shoulder so hard that he grunted in pain. Brazen didn't hear it really. She was too busy getting on the fallen woman and slugging her repeatedly in the face. Brazen was angry with herself, this woman, Plissken, everything and the chance to vent all of that was too much.

Plissken was stunned by how Brazen was acting and stared almost blankly as she beat on the woman. She was jealous and he knew it. He had seen it clearly in her expression when she came over. That only added to his confusion. She pushed him away and now she was jealous because another woman had moved in. Snake just stared at the fighting woman. Brazen punching and the other on her back with a handful of hair. The old watching a train wreck expression would fit perfectly though it was more like two school bullies fighting.

It wasn't until the other woman started to sob that Plissken felt the need to get involved. He grabbed Brazen's waist and pulled her from the other woman.

"Enough."

Brazen came around swinging and Snake barely dodged her fist.

"Hey, what the hell's gotten into you?" Snake let go of Susan as she struggled. She was angrier then he had ever seen her.

"I'm fine." She snapped back as she sat in the furs where Snake had been. The other woman had moved off and Plissken sat down next to Brazen.

"What the hell's going on?" Plissken had a good idea as he situated himself to sit cross-legged next to her. She didn't answer but climbed back in his lap and wrapped her arms around him. Her actions were those of someone seeking comfort but the cold looks she was systematically giving to every woman looking in their direction were downright possessive. Plissken had no idea of what to make of this so he poured her a drink and she readily took it. There was no way he'd find out what was going on until she relaxed.

To his relief she sat quietly eating and drinking while he spoke with the chief and some of the others who came by. Finally she broke the silence.

"Snake."

He turned his attention to her and noticed she was looking up at him with an irritated expression.

"I'm sorry."

She buried her face against his chest and Snake kept feeling more and more baffled.

"For what?"

"My temper." She said it with an edge of guilt.

Snake chuckled. "No need to apologize baby. Mine's a hell of a lot worse."

"…But…" Brazen sighed and looked up at him. "I don't like it."

Snake was amused by that response. "Don't like what?"

Plissken already imagined what she might say but she remained silent. Then he felt lips on his chest. It was as good an answer as any and meant the same thing. He wanted to kiss her but she beat him to it. Her lips were on his. This was the first time she'd initiated a kiss and Snake felt his heart start racing. He wished they were in the tent now where he could push her back, strip her down and have his way… or hers. It didn't matter as long as it ended in the same place; sweat, exhaustion, cries of passion and release of the tension eating up his insides. It would have to wait.

Brazen pulled back from the kiss and laid her head back on his chest. Plissken couldn't help but wonder if he'd really get as far as he wanted. He started testing those limits. Once his arms were around her he couldn't help but see what he could get by with. It was his way to push to the limits especially when it was something he wanted. Plissken started at her waist and moved upwards cupping her breasts, a squeeze and she laid back against his chest. Plissken moved on to her thighs, no resistance. Up farther and then right to that place that was hot through her pants. He pressed his hand tight and she squirmed a bit and pushed back tighter to him. His body tensed with anticipation.

Snake kissed her neck trying not to give in to the wild lust he was feeling. Plissken himself would have no qualms about laying her out right here on the furs in front of everyone but he had a feeling she would not be so happy about that. He placed a row of light kisses up her neck to her ear.

"Why don't I take you back to our tent, baby?" It was an invitation that he tried to keep from sounding like a demand. She didn't answer just smiled. It was coy and teasing though Plissken found every one of her smiles to be a tease so it really was hard to tell.

"Back to the tent or I'm spreading you open right here." This time it was a demand. His body had been strung along as far as he could take. Someone was getting fucked tonight. He'd rather it was the woman in his arms but it was to the point any of them would do.

"You wouldn't!" She gave him a stunned look and he grinned. He was very serious.

"Keep it up and you'll find out."

Brazen's looked away quickly but he could feel the gasp. He had her off guard and he was in control. This was how he liked it. Suddenly, she was on her feet and he was confronted with that tempting ass right at eye level. She was leaving? He watched her stop at the flap and cast him a smile. It wasn't just any smile. It had "come get me" all in it and Plissken wasn't about to argue. She wanted chased. He would chase her for awhile. Throwing on his shirt he made his way out into the cold.


	13. You got a big snake between your legs

She was gone. Plissken turned around surveying the area but he couldn't see her. All that desire turned to fury. His eye settled on the tent in the distance and he made for it. If she wasn't there he'd wait. Snake came to a stop staring at the tent flaps in the moonlight. They hadn't been opened. She was somewhere else. He was just about to turn away and start looking when he felt the cold hands slide up his stomach under his shirt. 

Snake smiled reaching back with both hands to cup her round ass and pull her roughly up against him. Her hands were moving and he looked down to watch them. He felt the cuffs of her shirt snag in the buckle of his gun belt and then everything when red. Her hands were on him pressing against the near constant erection he had when he was alone with her. It slowly sank into his mind what was happening. She was seducing him, taking over. Snake didn't care as long as she went all the way this time.

He pulled her hands away and turned. Desire was overriding everything and he grabbed her around the waist pulling her to him by her belt loops. Snake took her lips in a kiss that only pushed the passion to a higher intensity. He felt hands in his hair pressing down his back and curling around the back of his pants. Snake suddenly couldn't wait. Pulling her with one arm he fumbled blindly with the other hand to open the tent flaps. As soon as they gave way he pushed her inside.

The giggles from inside the tent were arousing and Snake made his way inside pulling off his boots as he reclosed the tent. It was dark but light enough he could see her laughing.

"It's cold."

"Not for long." It was all he could do to speak as he yanked his shirt off.

Brazen was terrified of what she had done but the desire she felt from him dared her to play his game. She saw the shirt come off and pushed her hands against his chest trying to get him to lay back. To her surprise he relented and laid back pulling her with him. His hands were already working on her shirt buttons as she sat on his waist. She could feel his body pulsing under her and she thought about earlier, his hands down between her legs. His tongue… she stopped thinking if only because she was distracted by the feeling of his pecs flexing under her hands. They were flecked with soft hair and firm to the touch.

She'd never seen a man this chiseled let alone touch one. Her hands moved down to his stomach rolling over the ripples of muscle. Her eyes followed the tattoo down where it disappeared between her legs. The connotation made her laugh and Plissken stopped trying to pull her shirt off to follow her gaze.

"You got a big snake between your legs... huh?" He pulled her shirt free and the bra followed it swiftly. Brazen found herself giggling from his comment. It was dirty, terribly dirty and completely forbidden by USPF law. Absently she traced the tattoo with her fingers starting at the head, around the hood and as she moved down farther his whole body tensed and then trembled. The moonlight in the tent was brightening and she could see his eye closed in the dark.

Plissken recovered and grabbed tight to the waist of her pants.

"Get these off." It was a demand and he pulled so roughly it almost knocked her over. She wasn't going to argue. Brazen had the feeling even if she wanted to it was out of the question. Moving to take off her boots she hurried tossing them aside. Susan unbuttoned her pants and made a move to remove them but froze staring at Plissken. He'd just pulled his pants off and the tattoo. Her eyes trailed it down and got wide. He was well built everywhere it seemed. She couldn't take her eyes off of him or finish taking off her pants.

Snake wasn't in the mood to wait and he pushed her back stripping the pants from her so quickly she gasped from surprise. Then he found a quandary. What did he want to do with her? Part of him wanted to toy with her and string her along like she had done to him the other part wanted to rip her legs open and pound her until she begged for him to stop. The smell of her body gave him the answer as it cued in that taste.

Plissken shoved her legs open and disappeared between them. The hair was clipped short and everything was soft, wet, hot and unbelievably delicious. She let out a whimper when his tongue pushed inside and it only encouraged him to continue but the conflict was starting inside. The desire to push something else into the depths of all that hot, slick flesh was taking over. He had to rock back on his heels, kneeling to catch his breath and gain some semblance of control.

Brazen almost screamed at him for stopping. Reaching up she took his hands tugging on him. For as much as she resisted him now she wanted him just as much as she had pushed him away before. His hands took hold of her wrists pulling her up. He met her half way in an incredible kiss from those remarkably soft, full lips. The scruff that had irritated her before was totally forgotten as he pulled her the rest of the way into his arms. The moment she was pressed to his body she became aware of his cock between them. It pulsed with his breath and pressed firm to her stomach. The feeling made her fidget against his body. The kiss intensified and despite the suffocating feeling she wanted to deepen it further.

His arms were crushing her against him and everything seemed hard against her. His muscles, his grip, the kiss and the throbbing erection between them. Brazen tried to stop the trembling that was starting low in her body but it was futile and beyond her control. His response to the tremors was a firm grip on her ass as he pulled her up and closer. His lips never broke from hers as he lifted her until his cock slipped free from between their bodies. Brazen couldn't keep in the gasp. She knew what was coming.

He slowly lowered her down pushing her until the head was pressed to her. Snake thrust up rubbing it against her and Brazen all but cried out. It was a tease but short lived. The gasp had barely ended when she felt her body opening to him. He pushed down on her hips sliding deeper until Brazen felt her hips buck of their own accord. The shoving was replaced by a slow rocking that was quickly building momentum.

Brazen found herself wondering why she resisted this for so long. The kiss finally broke as Snake panted to catch his breath. He met her eyes for a moment and she could see something wild in his expression before his face turned away and she felt the lips and tongue dancing over her nipples. He pushed her all the way back to the ground without missing a thrust. Once she was down his weight was there pressing against her and the pace increased. The sharpness of his movements were painful against her thighs but inside it was bringing spasms of pleasure. He had control and he was driving her right toward the edge. Brazen felt the breath on her neck and his arms tense up. Inside she felt the tightening and the shiver of each push as if on cue his body matched her rhythm. It got faster until she gave way drowned in the waves of pleasure.

Plissken stopped moving and propped himself up on his elbows with a cocky smirk. Slowly she opened her eyes to look at him. The kiss came and then a whisper against her lips as his body went back into motion.

"You ready for another one?"

His words took her breath and it only got worse as he continued to talk.

"How many more? 3-4, you up for more then that?"

She just stared at him and he sat up smiling. He was arrogant but he had a reason. He was good at what he was doing. She felt hands tighten around her hips and she was again on her way to another orgasm. Brazen watched him from her vantage. His shoulders and chest muscles flexing as he pulled her hips and down to the snake that appeared to coil and move in the dark. She wanted him closer and a gentle pull on his arm was all it took to have his body once more warm and pressing down on hers. This time his arms wrapped around her back, strong forearms between her shoulders and fingers twisting in her hair as he kissed her shoulder and neck.

Brazen returned the gentle kisses to his neck but he bucked unexpectedly and she felt her teeth jam into his skin. She wanted to apologize until she became away of the groan and the shiver that ran through him right down his body and so strong she could feel it inside of herself. Brazen glanced at him and noticed his body was arched to expose his neck to her. She hesitated and then bit lightly. The quivering started again and the thrusts became harder. He liked it. Brazen was surprised but bit harder right below his ear. There was a muffled cry and his arms pushed down to take hold of her hips. She could feel a change in his pace and the collisions between their hips became so rough they were painful.

Brazen ignored the pain enthralled by the fact something so minor could rein him in. she let go of his skin kissing for a moment. The pace slowed and her body trembled nearing another explosion. Plissken resumed his kissing and she took another bite. This one was near the shoulder and as hard as she could manage. His whole body tensed and then he was driving against her with all of his strength. She couldn't take this rhythm and let go again as she screamed from pleasure and the sharp pain in her thighs. He followed her and she felt his body give way leaving him panting and sweating against her body.

His expression was peaceful when she looked up at him. Brazen could still feel a dull ache in her thighs but the rest of her was satisfied to the point of torpor. She wanted a kiss but he rolled away laying on his back beside her.

"Where the fuck are my pants?"

Brazen looked over at him at a total loss for words. What was he going to do leave?

"I need a cigarette."

Brazen felt a wave of relief and then laughed reaching out in the dark she felt the gun belt and pulled the pants toward him. He took hold with a smile.

"You're amazing baby." Snake meant that both in finding his cigarettes which he so desperately wanted and with what he had just indulged. Lighting a smoke he took a deep breath letting it trail out. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. Plissken let his eye drift shut and he rubbed at his eyes pushing the patch off to wipe the sweat away. It was dark enough.

Brazen blushed from his words and rolled on her side. She was already starting to feel cold and wanted to get close to him both for warmth and the shear delight of touching him. That's when her hand came to rest on the patch he had left on his chest. She picked it up stared and then looked at his face. He'd taken it off. He never even let anyone touch it. Brazen instantly propped her self up and looked down at him. He was attractive but without the patch he could be a lady killer. She grinned and his expression matched hers.

"What?"

Snake's curious expression and crumpled brows only made it worse.

"They told me you lost your eye." She touched his cheek near it and he flinched pulling his head away. She wondered why he was so wary about his eye but decided not to ask.

"Might as well not have it. It's not worth shit."

Brazen felt her smile fading. There was so much bitter pain in his voice.

"I think you look better without the patch." Taking a chance she leaned down and kissed his cheek. It was hot and feverish which she hadn't noticed before. He still flinched but not so much. Instead he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her tight to his side. Brazen felt comfort and actually wanted for the first time in a long time but she was still afraid he would leave now.

She laid her head on his shoulder watching him smoke as she let her hand lazily work over his chest and stomach.


	14. Women Are Like Gliders

Brazen lulled in a blissful half-asleep state wrapped in the warm sleeping bag. There was a dull ache to her body but it was pleasant considering the memories it awoke in her. Though it had been the gentler touches later when she could see both of his eyes that seemed to predominate. There was something about seeing his whole face without the patch he hated that added to his appeal.

Slowly she became aware of the sunlight filtering down through the tent fabric and even more obscured by her still closed eyelids. It was freezing outside of the bedding and she had no desire to get up just yet. As criminal as it was she wanted to feel his body pressed to hers. Not necessarily for sex, she just wanted to soothe away the fears that were filling her mind.

She turned and reached out. It was cold and empty beside her. He was gone. Brazen opened her eyes to look at the rumpled covers but she was full of fear. The worst was the one that had haunted her all the previous day. If she gave in he would have what he wanted and leave, move on to his next conquest. It seemed to be more then a fear but the truth. He had left.

She sat up in the empty tent feeling the lump of tears forming. She couldn't get the feeling of his lips out of her mind and now he was gone. Brazen pulled her knees up tightly to her body for comfort. What was she going to do now? He'd made her a criminal and then abandon her. How could he?

Taking a deep breath she finally looked around the tent. At least he'd left everything for her. There was nothing she could do about it. Susan would have to make the best of it. She found her pants under the covers and pulled them on. The dull pain in her thighs nearly brought tears. It wasn't the hurt but the reminder of his body that got to her. Of all the things she imagined Plissken doing, deserting a companion was not one of them. She had been wrong about his character before now she was paying for trusting him too much.

Susan had told herself she wouldn't cry as she resolutely dug in the bag for a shirt. Her own was hopelessly lost in the tangle of blankets. She pulled the shirt on and it wasn't until she noticed how big it was that Brazen realized it was his. Susan wrapped her arms around herself pressing the fabric tight to her skin. She could remember this shirt. She'd woke against it in the car, up on the pass after he'd saved her life. It still vaguely smelled of him and she choked on the memories. She wouldn't cry Brazen repeated inside to steady her emotions.

The boots and jacket went on mindlessly. Susan couldn't think. If she did it was Snake she would see and she didn't want to see him or think about him. He was gone now it seemed. Brazen opened the flap and stepped out into the bright, brisk day. The snow had accumulated to ankle deep overnight but Brazen was focused on the Indian camp across the clearing. It was bustling already and when her eyes came to the Chief's tent another bout of heavy sickness hit her body.

"Thought you were going to sleep all damned day!"

His voice was loud and startled Brazen to a cry of surprise. It couldn't be. Instantly she turned to look between the tent and the semi-circle of brush. Plissken! He was sitting there tending a fire, cooking something. She didn't think she would ever be so glad to see him as she was at this moment. She thought about it, her reaction had been silly. Plissken was always up before her no matter how early she woke. Susan tried to hide her excitement as she walked over to join him on the tarp he'd spread before the fire.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked sitting as close to him as possible.

"Breakfast?" Snake laughed at her not looking up from his fire. "You missed that hours ago honey."

Hours? Brazen looked up at the sun. It was high overhead. She really had slept for a long time. The crackling of the fire drew her attention back down from the sky but not in time to eliminate the surprise of his arm slipping around her waist. Brazen felt embarrassed that she'd slept so long.

"Last night too much for you?" His voice was lurid and taunting but it was the kiss on her neck that started the fluttering in her stomach. It still had all the desire, if not more then it had. There was relief in that knowledge. He still wanted her and that served to calm her fears of abandonment. At least he wouldn't leave, just yet. 

"No." Brazen shot back.

"I'll have to try harder tonight."

She couldn't look at him but she could still feel his breath dangerously close to her ear. He was intolerable and he'd been busy. Her eyes had settled on a stack of cut wood across the small clearing from them. It was enormous but why?

"How long are we staying?" It was the logical question. Surely it wasn't going to get so cold they'd need that much wood for a few days.

"Week or two." Snake shrugged. "Give your arm some time to heal." Snake was partially lying. He did want her to heal but it wasn't so bad they needed to stop traveling. There was another reason to stay so long. It'd been so long for him. So long since he'd had a woman with him. Last he could remember was before Cleveland. Since then had been a whore here and there to fill a night or two but Plissken knew himself. The fear she would leave or he would have to run always pushed him to get what he could. The next few days he'd be distracted every time he saw her.

Plissken loved woman. It wasn't only for the sex, though that wasn't something he was going to complain about. Women kept him grounded and reminded him there was more then death and the darker things he'd seen. In the arms of a woman he could remember what it was to be human and somewhere come into contact with the man he used to be before the war. He felt alive with them and despite accusations Plissken was more for a long term companion then a one night stand. Trust made the woman more appealing and really let him be the man he was losing to the world around him.

Snake leaned over kissing her neck. It wasn't something he could stop. His sex drive would burn raging hot until he was sure she wasn't going to leave. He'd calm some. Not that he'd want less, no, it was simply the knowledge that he could get his desires satisfied whenever he wanted that ended the distraction. Until that happened they would need the protection or at least eyes watching for danger while his couldn't focus on something other then the curve of her hips and the taste of her lips.

It was already happening. Plissken felt his body begging for the food to be forgotten for the woman next to him. He looked her over, his hands pushing down into the warmth between her thighs. Few days wouldn't be so bad. Besides the USPF would expect them to flee instead of staying still. Everything fit nicely for once and he wasn't about to pass up a few days of relaxation.

She leaned her head on his chest and he knew that he was going to have to wait. Women are like gliders. If you wanted to get it to the ground you had to push the right buttons in the right order. He could wait especially now that he knew she was more then willing as a partner in crime.

Snake smiled letting his arms relax around her waist as she leaned heavily against him. Her demeanor had changed and the fact she had chosen to sit so close was a good sign. There was 12 feet of tarp she could have sat on but she had all but sat in his lap. Plissken liked what that could mean.

"What about the Indians?" Brazen looked up at him. She wanted to be held and he seemed to oblige that desire. It made her happy and further quelled the fears that were making her restless.

"What about 'em?" Snake sounded distracted to her but it was the usual.

"Do you trust them?" Brazen relaxed between the warmth of his body and the fire. Whatever he was cooking, something on a spit, brought a growl from her stomach. Finally, Plissken shrugged.

"Enough."

Brazen rolled her eyes at the answer. Back to his cryptic answers. Rarely did she know what he truly thought of anything.

"I'm going to patrol with the scouts." His voice was nonchalant almost bored. She could easily imagine a patrol in an empty wilderness would be painfully tedious to someone like Plissken. Brazen got the idea though. If they felt they were helping, they would no doubt be less hostile. It made sense from a tactical perspective.

"What about me?" Brazen wanted to get out too. She wasn't the best scout and her horseback riding skills were the bare minimum to not fall out of the saddle. Still she wanted to do something. Snake shrugged again.

"Indians don't let women patrol." Brazen felt her hope sink at those words. She knew by the tone in his voice it was some sort of rule they had because he had a disgusted undertone.

"Sure you can find something to do." Plissken added after a silence. His tone was curious and thoughtful but it was unclear why. Brazen let it go determined to go down into the Indian camp while he was out and find something constructive to do.

"What are we eating?"

"Bear."

"Bear?" Brazen didn't know whether to feel disgusted or inquisitive about the prospect of eating it.

"Shot it this morning."

Brazen almost laughed at the hint of pride in Plissken's voice. Despite anything else one could say about Snake, he liked to work. Susan knew it was right on the verge of being a workaholic. He was always busy.

"You should go see her." Snake pointed out a woman walking across the field toward the woods with two children in tow.

"Why?" Brazen was confused.

"She's got the hide." Plissken started poking at the fire and then stood to get more logs. Brazen just stared at him not following his train of thought at all.

"Do you some good to learn tanning." Snake answered her as he stacked a few pieces of wood into his arms.

"Oh." Brazen looked over at the woman not sure of what else she should say. It would be a useful skill now that she was considering it. Susan started to smile as she looked over at Plissken adding the logs to the fire. He was a survival expert. She was sure of it. Maybe she could use this time to hone her skills to something comparable even if she lacked the years of experience. Then he wouldn't treat her like she was so helpless.

Things were looking up compared to when she got out of bed. Brazen got to her feet to help Snake stoke the fire. Cooking was one thing she really needed to learn. If it didn't come in a ration pack she was clueless. Brazen added a few logs to the side of the fire they had been sitting on. More so now then before she was eager to help. Part of her understood why. After the run in with Malloy she realized she couldn't go back to where she had been. This was what she had and she better make the best of it.

When she stood Plissken was right behind her with one devil of a grin. Brazen smiled much happier with the Plissken she was seeing now then the grumpy, aggravated one she was used to. Maybe he just needed laid? Brazen couldn't help to laugh at her own thoughts. His brow rose at her.

"What's so fucking funny?"

The confusion in his expression only made her laugh more. It all stopped when he grabbed a hold of her. His fingers tightened oh her ribs and she shoved him away screaming. It tickled so much it hurt. Brazen watched him stumble back and fall in the snow.

"You goddamned cunt!" His voice was furious and Brazen felt guilty. They'd been having a good day and now she'd started the fighting again. Susan looked down and felt something cold slam into her. She looked down at her chest to see snow and slush stuck to her jacket. Susan couldn't get her mind around what was going on. She looked to Plissken for an answer. He was still sitting on the ground. His whole expression was anger except the slight curl to his lips. It was quite possibly the most mischievous look Brazen had ever seen. She was hit again. Plissken was throwing snowballs at her? That didn't make sense at all. The next one hit her in the face and stung.

"You bastard!" The words were out before she could stop them. She grabbed a handful of snow from the tent and pelted him with it. Her aim was much worse then his but she managed to hit him anyway as he got to his feet. She threw another one and then he was moving toward her. Brazen smirked and turned running away. She could hear him chasing her down. He was gaining and then she was face first in the snow.

Rolling over she sat up watching him walk back toward the fire. He was laughing but there was nothing cynical about it. He was really laughing. Brazen stared. Either someone replaced him with a clone or he'd lost his mind this morning while she was sleeping because this certainly wasn't the Plissken she knew.  



	15. Ceremony

Almost a week had passed since their arrival and Brazen was glad to sit still for a moment. Plissken's constant traveling had reminded her just how much she liked to have a steady place to call home. It wasn't exactly that she couldn't continue to drift just she preferred this situation much more. Susan had made a friend. Her name was Marie. The woman had two children and oddly her husband, Alex or Scar as they called him got along with Snake. They scouted together and it was natural for Marie and Brazen to get together while they were "working". Marie had been the one who Plissken said would teach her. That was true. Brazen was finished with the bear hide and had learned to cook.

Of all the things that had passed since Malloy had appeared it was her time with Plissken that was the most astonishing. He'd opened up to her since they had become lovers and she realized he had a sincerity to everything even his indifference at times. Brazen smiled to herself in the dark. The night before had been proof of her thoughts. She had comeback from the far side of the camp to find Snake laying out on the tarp by the fire. When he called her over Brazen had expected him to be pushy and lusty as he had been all the preceding days. He wasn't. Snake had her lay down beside him; arm wrapped around her and looking up at the sky. Brazen had never seen so many stars but the surprise was when Plissken went on to name the constellations. It was the first time he'd taught her anything on the trip or at least taught her with that purpose in mind. They had laid there for hours while he explained astronomical navigation. She even heard a little about how he picked it up to help navigate over Siberia during the war.

The whole night left her stunned. It was still dark now but Plissken had left. Today they were to be in a ceremony. Snake had been vague about it but he had made clear his reasoning. First was in order to stay the chief had asked that he become an Indian and the other being the logic of having a close trading partner. The destination he had chosen way back in LA was only a few days ride from here. It all made sense and Brazen didn't question it. She trusted him to make the right decision.

Susan was to be part of the ceremony too but Plissken couldn't tell her anything about her part. The knowledge was for women only but he had arranged for Marie to be with her during it. Brazen shook her head laughing quietly to herself as she stretched. Of all the things, thoughtful was one she never imagined associating with Plissken. It took her sometime to dress before she made her way in the freezing pre-dawn air to Marie's tent. The curiosity easily outweighed her usual distrust and served to calm her.

All of that had happened hours earlier. Brazen now found herself sitting in a different tent. She was supposed to be reflecting on who she was but after an hour she had put it aside. Briefly she wondered if Plissken had to do the same thing. The thought almost caused her to laugh out loud in the silent tent. If that was the case someone would have an argument on their hands. Plissken knew exactly who and what he was. Unlike most people he seemed completely comfortable with the answer too. Really there was no way of telling with him. He kept everything hidden or so skewed you'd never know the difference.

Brazen opened her eyes and examined the rattlesnakes they had painted up over her shoulders. Earlier they had told stories to receive body art. She had shared the story of her and Plissken up on the pass in the blizzard. They had told her the snakes over her shoulders symbolized that a snake, quite literally in this circumstance, had her back in trouble. She had another animal too. They had added a pair of bear footprints to her stomach. It was supposed to be her, a bear. Marie had told her it symbolized strength, unknown abilities, bad tempers, curiosity, fighting skill and femininity particularly maternal aspects. She didn't know if that was so true. Maybe that was what she was supposed to be doing?

Why had they made her a bear? The bad temper part made her wonder what Plissken had been telling the scouts about her. She hadn't fought since she was here so that was the only way they could know. It was the unknown part that Brazen found most applicable. She didn't know who she was anymore. She wasn't a cop. She wasn't a criminal. By moral standards she was but Brazen had always found the ideas of moral crimes hokey. Who was she? Brazen thought maybe listing it out in her mind might clear things up now that she had time to systematically go through. She was Plissken's companion, his lover or at least the woman he seemed to want, maybe she was even his friend. She was an ex-cop, a little sister before her brother had been killed. Her father died not long after so maybe she was an orphan too. That was when the Force had picked her up for the academy, at 16. She was a psychologist, a profiler and a computer specialist. There weren't any computers now so maybe that was irrelevant?

There were things she definitely wasn't too. She wasn't a killer or a fight starter like Snake. She preferred peace and to talk things out. That had led to problems whenever they argued but even if she had been a fighter Brazen wouldn't get physical with an argument. She had seen what happened to other people who hit him. She wasn't a liar or a thief. Snake had stolen supplies along the way but Brazen hadn't. Sighing she looked up feeling like she had yet to uncover anything she didn't know.

Susan looked up at the young woman across from her. She had horses painted across her stomach. Brazen laughed under her breath. She wasn't a horseback rider that was for sure. Snake had tried to help her and three out of the five times she'd fell out of the saddle as soon as the horse started to gallop. Eyes opened and stared in her direction. She suddenly felt embarrassed. Smiles followed and then movement. Brazen still didn't know what was happening tonight.

Standing with the other women she felt cold air. Turning toward the tent flap she saw Scar standing there. The mark across his neck that gave him his name seemed eerily prominent in the firelight. Then she saw what was in his hands. It was Snake's gunbelt. Brazen tried to fight down the nervousness. What had happened? He held them out to her and she took them noticing blood smeared on the metal.

"Bring them with you."

Brazen wanted to ask questions but by the time she looked up he was gone. The blood was still wet to the touch. She wanted to question the women but instead she was offered a mug of something. The other women were drinking it. Susan peered into the cup. The contents smelled bitter but she didn't want to look weak among the others. She was supposed to be a bear. Taking a breath she downed the whole glass of warm liquid. Susan was glad she had. She never would have taken a second sip. The taste was so awful she had nothing to compare it to. It was just the worst thing she'd ever tasted.

She saw Marie with the bear pelt Brazen had been working on when the gagging stopped. The cup was taken from her hands by someone. Who she couldn't really tell but Marie was motioning toward the tent flap. Glancing down at the gunbelt she nodded and started to move. It must be time to go on to the other place they had been setting up earlier in the day when she had come to this tent. Marie wrapped the bear around Brazen's shoulders. It was soft and remarkably warm even in the evening chill. Brazen looked at the darkening horizon trying to figure out where the day had gone.

There was no time to think about it as they ushered her barefoot across the frozen ground and inside the huge, round tent. There were already a lot of people inside. It was hot, so oppressively hot with a raging fire in the center. The fur was taken from her and she watched the girls spread it on the far side of the fire. Brazen just wished for more of an idea about what was going to happen.

Her eyes turned down to the guns and then roamed the people inside. Snake was not here yet. The blood had her worried. Maybe something happened, maybe they killed him? She tried to push away the fears but they wouldn't go. The lump in her throat was growing and she wanted to sit. Marie stopped her and whispered she had to stand quietly until the others arrived. She tried but her legs shook. What if he was dead? Tears pricked up in her eyes but she tried to force them down. She had to be quiet. Who knew what might happen if she ruined this ceremony everyone seemed to be taking so seriously.

Taking a breath she looked up at the fire. People were around it adding something that was smoking. There was a man with a wolf's head mask staring at her and she looked away. His gaze was too intense. Smoke started to fill the area and Brazen coughed rubbing her eyes. It burned. Her eyes and lungs felt on fire and the room was getting hotter. She felt faint but Marie was there encouraging her to stay up. Brazen struggled and finally looked up from tear blurred eyes.

They widened. Snake was there across the fire now. She could see him through the pale smoke. His left side had been painted in red and orange flames that ended in wisps on his cheek near the scar and just below the patch. His hair was soaked presumably from the sweat that was rolling off of him. Brazen just noticed she was doing the same in the heat. When she touched her own hair it too was wet. Her attention quickly returned to Plissken. There was blood or red paint in two streaks down his chest and a bear print right in the center of his chest. Brazen tried to work out what it all meant. The fire was obvious. If anything, Snake was like a bonfire, temperamental, dangerous, hypnotizing and destructive.

Susan struggled to make out more through the smoke but it was impossible. She wasn't even sure if Plissken knew she was there. He hadn't looked up from the man with the wolf's head since she noticed him. She swallowed hard to fight the vertigo that was rising. Briefly she wondered what they had given her to drink. The taste was still there in her mouth and she didn't much like it. More smoke came from the fire and Brazen pressed her eyes shut. Marie was pushing her now gently toward the fire. Glancing back she tried to clear her eyes and see the woman with her. It was impossible but she could hear her instructions.

Fighting with her vision Brazen joined the two men. The fur felt soft under her feet as she walked up to Snake. Her eyes were down to defend them from the billowing smoke. The spinning set in again as soon as she stood still. It took effort to look up. She was instantly sorry she had. Now she could see the source of all the red. Plissken had two huge puncture wounds in his chest, one on each side. They still trickled blood slowly though it seemed the flow had all but stopped compared to the apparent traces of the earlier bleeding. Brazen didn't see any sign of pain in his expression. In fact he seemed detached. Not really drunk but drugged and he swayed slightly. She wondered if he'd been given the same bitter liquid. There was no time as the wolf pushed her arm toward Snake. It was the side she was holding the guns in. Smiling she got the idea and held them out to Plissken but he didn't take them. Confusion joined the spiraling room and the temperature that were threatening Brazen's consciousness.

The wolf touched the buckles on the belt and Susan struggled to understand. Things were blurring even her thoughts seemed intangible. What was she doing? She couldn't remember. The buckle was pulled toward Snake. Suddenly she remembered. Gently she wrapped the gunbelt around his waist and buckled it in the front. No wonder they had taken his guns if they had stabbed him. Her mind was still on the wounds when she realized she had said something. She couldn't place what she had just said. Plissken was speaking too but it was muffled and appeared like a muted television. Brazen tried to focus but it was lost in the haze.

The next clear moment was lips on hers. Snake's lips in a kiss that made it harder to breath then the oppressive warmth. The salty taste of sweat overpowered the lingering bitterness from the drink. She could feel his hot hands sliding down her sweat covered back. Her skin tingled strangely from his touch, some after impression of feeling his skin against hers. Susan wrapped her arms around him too dizzy to keep her footing alone. His arms pulled tighter and his lips were down near the rattlesnake on her shoulder. That image was followed by spiraling vertigo that only cleared when she felt the soft fur under her body and Plissken's weight pressing down on her. She had forgotten everything else around them except for the scorching air and the man touching her. The fire on his face was smudged when she got a look at his face. Her body still felt electrified by the after impressions. She could still feel his hands on her back even though they hadn't been there for sometime.

The vertigo had subsided some but clarity hadn't returned. Once more Plissken was kissing her. It was an odd sensation that followed. It felt as though the fur and ground was giving way beneath them. That feeling was intensified by the sensation of Snake somehow kissing her from inside. It didn't make sense, nothing did at the moment. The sensation was one of his body passing into hers. It was impossible but the feeling remained. Few images followed that last one but Brazen couldn't make any logical connection to them. Things faded and returned but she felt no fear of the uncertainty because he was there with her.


	16. The Truth is Out Like it or Not

Plissken woke to a vague nausea and exhaustion but things could have been worse. He'd had hangovers to make this look pleasant and in all honesty it was. She was still sleeping beside him. She seemed peaceful and the feeling of her arm wrapped around his middle was enough to convince him it wasn't time to get up yet. Plissken shifted to turn over and regretted it immediately. Pain shot through his chest. He'd forgotten about the wounds but now he remembered them. The dull throb of pain subsided once Snake resigned himself to staying where he was.

His attention turned to the woman beside him. They were both covered in smudges of paint blurred beyond recognition. The whole impression of her restful sleep and the smudges of color evoked a very pleased smile. His memories of the night before were virtually clear despite the drugs. Being an addicted paid off. The visual impressions were still playing over in his mind. The feeling was overwhelming and he knew everything that had happened and was said bore truth. There could be no denial or hiding of reality. Things were laid out cleanly without the normal bullshit.

The feelings were residual and Plissken still felt the last sparks of unquenchable fire inside. Anger had driven him to feel like this, hate, betrayal but never lust, never the feelings he became undenialably aware of the previous evening.

Snake was sure something snapped between them. There was urgency. Plissken himself had felt as if some unknown had told him he may never touch her again. His body and mind may have believed that unknown and the night had gone on. He had indulged many of his hidden pleasures and learned some of hers. Under the influence of whatever had driven the ceremony the fear of asking for what you desired was wiped clean.

He couldn't help the curiosity as he wondered what she remembered. Did she remember their bodies entwined in sweat until exhaustion took over? Would she remember how they laid beside one another kissing because anything more would be too much for their worn bodies? His body was sore everywhere and he imagined she was just as bad off. Maybe they'd stay in bed all day. That certainly had appeal. Snake hoped she had memories as clear as his of the intimacy but what he spoke to her, that he wasn't so sure about. Though he had said it honestly and he'd meant every word of it Plissken was discovering sober he wished he had kept it to himself. If he really wanted to tell her he would have.

He had drifted into a blank stare directed at the roof of the tent. Waiting for her to wake up now became desperate and a bit like impending doom. Plissken was praying she didn't recall anything he said. He didn't want her to know.

Plissken was restless and untangling himself from the woman and blankets he stood. His eye surveyed the tent unsure how he had gotten from the ceremony here. The neat pile of clothes at the entrance suggested it wasn't of his own accord. Shrugging Snake dressed as quietly as he could. Brazen didn't stir through the commotion. The sight of her curled up in the blankets brought a smile but he couldn't bear the expression. The words were still haunting him. He needed time away to think.

Slowly he made his way into the frigid morning air. Plissken had it in his mind to sit beside a fire, watch the sunrise and attempt to work through the night before.


	17. When Love and Hate Collide

Snake had spent almost an hour next to the fire lost in thought. He hadn't even moved much except for his fingers. He was systematically tearing up every scrap of bark and tossing the pieces into the flames. His mind was still on the night before. It was something he couldn't shake. He'd done drugs in the past, a lot more then he did now. In truth, Plissken had only been heavy into them until he learned to suffer and live with the terrible burn in his eye. Drugs lost their purpose outside of the occasional recreation or focus during a job. Still it left him remembering more of the night before then he suspected most would.

It was all about truth. The plant, which he couldn't identify, relieved inhibitions and allowed you to say and do things you normally wouldn't. The passion and indulgence was a better part of the night. Snake hadn't been kidding her or anyone else when he acted like he wanted her. He really did and he couldn't resist most of the time. That didn't bother him. He was already well aware of his weakness when it came to women. She was pretty enough and sassy. Enough of his type to keep him from putting the effort in to indulge else where, Plissken was content with one woman most of the time. The fact he'd taken her until he was too exhausted to get up was unexpected but not much of a surprise.

Plissken sighed pulling another piece of bark from the grass. He crushed it in his fingers tossing the bits into the fire. It hissed as the wet bark hit the coals. It was what he said that unnerved him. That and he didn't know how much she remembered of the ceremony. She had looked dazed and while he meant what he said internally he hoped it was forgotten. He couldn't forget it though. The words haunted him. He'd meant them more then he ever had in his life.

The last bit went into the fire. Snake slid closer for warmth and pushed another log onto the red embers. The winter wasn't too cold yet but the down side of last night, besides the words he could forget, was that he had to remain shirtless until the wounds healed. He gave them at least two weeks. That would take him well into December. The snow crunched and Snake turned his gaze from the fire. What he saw made him smile.

"What's that look for?"

Snake shrugged at Brazen's question taking in the bare legs up to the knees and further up to the leather shirt. Plissken was beginning to wonder if the drug hadn't worn off yet.

"Marie's washing my things." Brazen took a seat on the tarp pulling the wool blanket closer. Plissken watched her bunch her legs up in front of her and the smile only got wider as he laid back. His eye still hadn't left those legs or the rest of what he could see now.

"Looks nice." Nice was hardly the half of it. Snake had to look away. His body was still complaining from the night before let alone how he'd feel if he started that again.

"Thank you."

Snake's attention turned back to her and all the skin exposed from her legs being up. There was no way he could stop the smirk. Suddenly, Brazen's expression turned to shock before she shoved the fabric down between her thighs.

"You're a pervert."

"Oh, you know it baby." Snake tucked his hands behind his head gazing at the blue cloudless sky.

"You're a bastard." She shot back.

"And you like it." Snake added to the end of her sentence. He could hear her frustration and it broadened the grin ever farther.

"I do not." He could tell she was offended but it was more mock then reality.

"Really?" Snake glanced over chuckling at the look on her face.

"Yes, really."

"I don't believe you." Snake stretched feeling like a cat next to the fire, in the sun. It was a nice feeling.

"Really?" Brazen replied in the same tone he had earlier.

"You going to prove it to me baby?" Snake was all for teasing her. It was so easy that he was surprised everyone didn't taunt her. Brazen was quiet momentarily then Plissken saw her hand. He snatched it at the wrist and gave it a tug toppling her over so she was half lying across his stomach.

"Trying to hit me?"

"Let me go!" She started to struggle. He held tight for a moment and then let her go chuckling the whole time.

"You're too easy."

"Easy? I am not easy."

Snake started laughing. This time she did slap him in the shoulder. Normally he'd kill someone for that but with her he shook his head.

"Oooo, beat me baby." She hated when he started taunting her like this.

"You're immoral." It was old habit for that to be an insult but Brazen really hadn't given it up.

"Why don't you come show me what I've done wrong?" He said it in the sweetest purr his voice was capable of, low and rumbling. He heard Brazen gasp though it was quiet.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Snake sat up and leaned toward her.

"So would you."

Snake shook his head. "You got me there baby."

The game was over for the moment and Plissken took to tending the fire.

"Snake?"

"Hmm?" Plissken was back to throwing wood chips into the fire.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He stopped turning away from the fire to look at her.

"You promise to tell me a straight answer?"

"I promise." Snake shrugged wondering what she was getting at.

"People are treating me weird."

"What do you mean?" Snake felt aggression inside boiling with those words but he had no reason for it.

"Just this morning.' Brazen paused for a long time staring at her hands. "Snake what was the ceremony last night?"

"It made us Indians." Snake shrugged ignoring the other meaning that it had. "I'm not surprised they're treating you differently.

"No." She shook her head. "They are almost afraid to talk to me. Something about last night... they're, well they're afraid."

Snake had dreaded this part. Foolishly he had hoped she wouldn't press so soon but she was a smart girl. It was part of what he liked about her. She had a mind for working things out like he did.

"Snake it means something else too doesn't it?"

Plissken picked the grass and dried mud from his boots trying desperately to sort out the best way to approach the subject.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Snake was stalling and he wanted to know the answer to this question anyway. Brazen's brow creased and she shrugged.

"Some of it. Putting on your gun belt, the kiss. We said something but I can't quite remember." A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "I remember you couldn't keep your hands to yourself."

Snake was relieved to hear her admit not remembering what he had said. The blush was nice too and brought a faint smile to Plissken's expression.

"So what does it mean?" She wasn't going to back off and Snake was resigning himself to bite the bullet.

"You know they told me I could join up but for you it was the ceremony or as they put it, you'd have to disappear. I didn't like how that sounded."

Brazen smiled seeming to crack under his sweet talk. It didn't take long for her eyes to narrow.

"Why? What does it mean to them?"

Snake took a deep breath and looked down whispering silently. "You're my wife."

"What?" Brazen hadn't heard him and he looked up at her. His mind was racing.

"Disappear usually means dead to them. So I agreed to it."

"No." Brazen was giving him a look of shear distrust. "What did you say before?"

"You're... You're my wife to them." It was out, serious, straightforward and now Plissken was waiting for the volcano to erupt. She was going to be angry. There was no two ways about it.

Shock filled her entire expression and she slapped him hard in the face. "I can't believe you!"

Snake was stunned by the audacity as she started to stand. "I didn't have a choice."

"You could have asked me. Maybe even mention it to me this morning." She was furious and Plissken admitted she had every right to be.

"There wasn't time to ask you."

"There wasn't?" Her arms crossed.

Snake felt guilt creeping in but he pushed it away. "At least you're not dead."

"No, No, this is worse then dead." The words were full of cold venom but she couldn't have known how deeply those words cut.

"I'm leaving." Snake couldn't take it. The pain was turning to fury. He just wanted away. It seemed apparent she didn't need to know what he'd said last night. Snake grabbed his guns and hastily wrapped up the blanket. He didn't need this or her.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you." Snake didn't even look at her while he collected a few possessions to take along.

"Snake I'm sorry but this... this... how can you expect me to not be angry. Do you realize what you've done?" Brazen felt dirty. Something in her old life creeping back. That life that said she belonged to her husband. She didn't want to belong to anyone. She tried not to think about the other things that it would mean like sentencing her to all his criminal acts.

Plissken stopped and turned. "Realize? Are you listening to what the fuck you're saying?" Snake couldn't bear to tell her why it had really got to him.

"What? About what you did to me?"

"Tell me, tell me what I did to you?" Snake glared at her feeding the pain into a hate filled scowl.

"You ruined me."

Snake opened his mouth to say something but his voice was gone. How could she say that? His mind reeled through the passion and the laughter but it was the words that came back.

"I saved your life. AGAIN!" Snake turned back to saddling the horse. "If I wanted to be treated like a door mat I'd go back to LA." The fury seethed inside of Plissken to the explosion point. "You know maybe you should go back and beg for forgiveness if it was so good with the Force."

Snake knew those words would wound her. He had to lash out at the agony tearing up his insides.

"You son of a bitch." There was disbelief and cold fury in those curse words as they hissed slowly from between her lip.

"I don't need this." Snake swung up in the saddle.

"Snake?" Brazen saw finally that he was really going to go. The fight bled out of her when she saw him on the back of the horse.

"Snake, Please." She had to beg him to stay. She hated him but still she wanted him to stay with her. It filled her with contradictions but they were better then being without him.

"Find someone else to use. I've had enough." Snake spurred the horse. He let it run. He needed to get away before his mind got the better of him. He could hear her call him again as he raced across the camp. People scattered out of his way. Snake imagined he could hear her crying and he reined up the horse. What was he doing? The stallion danced under him, prancing on the hard ground. Plissken could see her sitting in the snow. It hurt. It hurt as much as those words she had said and the slap in the face. Plissken wheeled the horse around and started it galloping again. He didn't want to leave her but it was clear he wasn't welcome.

He'd been a fool again, a sucker for a pretty face and let it get under the years of steel Plissken had built around himself. She was a cop. He should have known better but it was there. The same thing he'd seen in the other women who'd gotten to him. It was something so right and yet utterly wrong. He didn't even know what "it" was but he could see it. She had it and he let down his guard for that craving he couldn't seem to beat down.

His mind kept pace with the horse as he moved effortlessly across the old fields. It had been years since he'd said those few words to anyone. It had been a year after New York, sixteen long years and before that another ten. He should have learned by now but he hadn't. One more woman and one more wound to what little he had left of a heart. The horse slowed and Plissken took a deep breath burying away those words and everything he associated with them. It would come back to him like all the rest had, memories and he hoped by that time she was long gone. Plissken never wanted to see her again.


	18. Fool For You Anyway

  
Snake had only made it a mile south in the two days since he left the encampment. He wanted to run and keep moving but he couldn't. She was there haunting his thoughts all the time. He hated himself for this bullshit. He'd been a fool. Snake sat back against the tree watching the road. He was determined to start moving today. Enough time had been wasted sitting still. Snake took a drink from his flask and screwed it closed as he stood up to take in the lay of the land. To the west was the road he was thinking of taking south.

Slowly he pulled himself into the saddle and glanced off toward the north. He missed her. The thoughts came back and all the feelings with them but they were interrupted by a sound. It was a low distant rumble, something so familiar that he couldn't place. He turned Kole surveying the distance to get a fix on the sound. The rumble was coming up the road to the west. Snake walked the horse out onto the road concentrating on the highway ahead. The rumble, he finally placed it. It was a steam engine. It sounded just like the Duke in New York.

Snake encouraged the horse to walk down the burm toward the sound. His previous thoughts were gone lost in curiosity. Who had the means to start up a steam engine? The answer came soon enough. Horses at first and then the truck behind as Snake watched. The truck brought a wave of revulsion. The black paint was new and glaring in the sun but the white eagle turned the disgust to hatred.

Plissken watched from horseback as they continued north on 385. His eye tracked up where the highway disappeared behind the trees. The Indian camp was just a few miles up that road. Brazen! Snake looked between the troops and the woods to the north. He hated her. Why should he care what happened?

His eye watched the truck slip behind the trees and out of sight. Brazen was a bitch. She deserved to see what her own people did to criminals. Snake knew what that meant all too well. The beatings and the torture, least there were no more shock prods. Plissken could still feel the beating in Thailand, the morning he couldn't move and the days after when he laid in the metal room on the floor. Snake's eye snapped north imagining her face bruised and the broken bones. He gave the reins a yank and kicked the horse into motion

Snake let the reins free pushing the horse to run faster. They burst into the camp clearing and made straight for Marie's tent. Scar was outside and Plissken was sure that Brazen would be with them. Dismounting before Kole came to a complete stop Snake began relaying what he'd saw to Scar.

Brazen sat inside the tent picking at a plate of food. Since Plissken ran out she hadn't felt like doing much of anything. Susan still couldn't remember what she and Plissken had said during the ceremony despite Marie's urging that it was very important. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't hear what he'd said even if she could clearly see his lips moving in her memories.

Brazen had spent two nights alone. She hadn't slept well if at all. The first night she'd debated into the wee-hours of the morning about chasing him down. Why do that? He was intolerable, discourteous and immoral. Still something was nagging her insides. She couldn't stop the tears when she first lay down. The tent seemed cold and she missed waking up to the fire and breakfast. Most of all she missed his arms around her, when they slept and kissed. As much as she despised him, she missed Snake Plissken.

She sighed heavily distracted by her thoughts and pushing the food around on the plate. Even if she knew she needed to eat it wasn't something she was keen on doing. The food was still untouched when she heard muffled voices outside the tent. Marie rushed out to join whoever was outside. There was a sense of urgency to the voices even if the words were indistinct. Brazen listened to other voices come and go before she listlessly rose to her feet. She had no desire for company but the stress in the conversation outside had peaked her curiosity.

Brazen stepped from the tent among a number of Indians all talking at once. She looked between them scanning the crowd. That's when her eyes fell on the black horse towering over the heads. It threw its head nervously. The animal was covered in sweat. She pushed toward it and froze with a gasp seeing Snake. His back was still toward her as he buckled the rifle into the saddle holster. His bare back brought a mix of emotions; passion, anger, desire and something very near hate.

Internally Brazen found herself praying he would turn around. She was worried that maybe he was injured as she still didn't know what the commotion was about. A hand touched her shoulder and whispered something about packing up and heading north. It left and Brazen remained in place. He still hadn't turned around and Brazen didn't want to wait.

"Snake." Her voice was small and tentative. Susan imagined for the past days that he would never want to see her again. Ever so slowly he ambled around to face her. His expression was flat though Susan immediately recognized the slight narrowing of his eye. He was upset or angry and she could believe that it was the sound of her voice that had caused it.

"Snake... I... well... um..." She couldn't find the words she wanted to say despite having rehearsed mentally what she was going to say if he ever came back. "I wanted to apologize."

It was all Brazen could manage. He answered with a disgruntled sigh placing his hands defiantly on his hips. He was looking past her at the people behind her milling about and talking. A breath passed in silence and then he looked straight into her eyes. He still hadn't said anything. Brazen looked down at her hands feeling too guilty to hold his gaze. There was no doubt in her mind that she had hurt his pride if nothing else.

Susan glanced around nervously and forced herself to take the two steps that would close the distance between them. Snake remained still and silent though his eye had lowered to stay with her face.

"I'm sorry Snake." Brazen looked up to meet his eye again. "I didn't mean to hit you... I just… I was..." She didn't know how to finish those sentences because she had yet to figure out what she felt about this situation in general let alone the man who had led her to it.

Snake didn't want to react, so sure that he wanted to hate her. The apology though threw him off. It had been years since anyone had apologized to him for anything. His mind returned to the last time they were together before the argument. She had been so attractive when she laughed but now she seemed faded by guilt. Plissken swallowed the memories in bitterness and forced back the feeling of hatred. She wasn't worth it but he had still come back for no other reason then to warn her.

The contradictions and forced feelings knotted up inside as Snake took in the Indians preparing to defend against the USPF. He wanted to get on the horse and run again. The temptation rose to the point he was ready to turn away when a shaking hand entwined its fingers with his.

"Snake, I'm sorry." Her words were meek again but Plissken was focused on the hand in his. There was no way he could fight it. The touch felt too right and he'd longed for it the past days. His thumb brushed over her fingers as he debated on what his next action should be. Finally he looked up at her. Her amber eyes were glassy with sorrow and filled with sincerity. Her hand tightened on his causing Snake to draw a deep breath. He refused to admit what he was feeling to himself even if he had divulged it during the ceremony.

Heartbeats passed pounding loudly in Plissken's ears. The noise around them was drowned out by the rushing blood and his eye looked between the two of hers. His hand tightened around hers and he leaned forward without thinking about it. He still tried to tell himself he loathed the woman before him. Her eyes turned down from shyness or guilt he couldn't tell. Did it matter why?

Snake focused on her eyes. Their lips touched and the hatred vanished. He couldn't hate her. He didn't want to hate her. His arm wrapped tightly around her letting the kiss deepen. He'd missed her. He wanted to take her back to their tent and make love to her, to let her know that he still cared, still wanted her.

Those things would have to wait. Plissken broke the kiss and pulled away letting his free had trail through her hair and along her cheek. She flushed pink bringing a slight smile to Plissken's otherwise determined expression. His hand lingered on her cheek while he finally broke the silence.

"Do you remember where we were heading?"

Brazen was still stunned by the kiss and glowing in the meaning behind it. She could only manage a nod while she nestled her cheek in the palm of his hand.

"Pack our things. I'll meet you on the way."

Our things? Brazen could have screamed with joy but instead tears started to blur her vision again. He was coming back but then the reality set in.

"Why?" Brazen looked up as his hands slipped away from her.

"The bastards are coming with a death wagon."

Brazen's breath caught at his words. She knew what they meant. Blankly she watched him begin to turn away.

"Snake!" She took his hand holding firm to it.

He paused and then faced her again.

"Promise me you'll come back." She needed to hear it.

He nodded in return. "As soon as I can baby."

Another kiss that was merely a brush of lips and then he was getting up into the saddle. She gazed up at him wondering where he was going. Others were mounting up around them but she ignored them. He was leaving her again. Brazen tried to be strong knowing she had duties, packing to do but his expression held her. There was fear in it that Susan couldn't place. She had barely a glimpse of it before someone shouted and he turned the horse. Susan watched it gallop off carrying Snake with it. He was soon lost in the other horsemen leaving Brazen to wonder if and when he would return. 


	19. The Fight of Her Life

The whole place was in turmoil. Horses and people were everywhere and Brazen felt lost in the crowd. Slowly her rusty emergency skills came back and she was in motion heading for the tent to pack. Adrenaline was pounding but Brazen was unphased, relying on her military training to get her through. She had only just removed all of the things from the tent when Marie and her two children approached. Everything they owned was packed on the back of 2 mules.

"We'll help you." Marie smiled as she began to help pack the things away in to the USPF issue saddle packs. Susan was impressed and imagined they must have a lot of practice with this to get done so quickly. They left the guns out and the rest of the things were packed away quickly with four people working on the task. She stashed the tent in the brush but horror hit Brazen when she looked up.

There was a stampede of pack animals and people; women, children and old, heading right for them. She could clearly see the black clad horsemen starting to break free from the fighting on the far end of the camp.

Calm came over Brazen as she watched the scene. For the first time since she started out on the road she felt confident that she could truly be useful. The first of the fleeing Indians made it to Brazen's camp site and she started looking around. These people needed to get to cover.

"Help me stack these!" She screamed over the noise grabbing one of the USPF packs. They were bulletproof material. Some stopped to help while others kept running into the woods. Brazen caught a hold of a teenage boy as he moved in the group.

"Can you fire a gun?"

The boy nodded and Brazen immediately shoved her AR into his hands motioning toward the other three still nearby.

"Get a couple friends."

To Brazen's surprise Marie picked up one of the rifles giving Susan a determined and confident glance.

"Get behind the packs and take the horses into the woods" She barked the orders like the seasoned officer she was. Brazen knew the tactics their opponents would use. They had to hold a front. Brazen hit the ground hearing the bullets start to whistle into the campsite. They were coming.

The boy was next to her in the makeshift trench. He was watching her every move for guidance. Others were joining them with bows, knives, tomahawks any weapon they could get their hands on.

"Aim for the arms and legs." Brazen knew that body armor could stop a high caliber bullet. "And the neck." She added hating the feeling of saying it. They were The Force she had been part of but now, now these were her people. The feeling of belonging was a great motivating factor but it did nothing to dissipate the lump in her chest. She still felt like she was shooting on her own. She felt like a traitor.

Brazen glanced at Marie on her left. The two small children were huddled between them. Which one was really "her people"? The Force? The Indians? Marie's little girl buried her face in Brazen's coat sobbing. If they got here they would slaughter everyone, men women, children probably even Brazen herself. Susan looked up at the black clad riders and made her choice.

Susan brought up the rifle sight and took aim at the squad leader high up on his hip. Her finger squeezed the trigger without hesitation. The leader fell from the horse and a breath passed before it was all out war. Bullets, arrows, tomahawks were whistling by her head.

"Fight them!" Marie called out over the cacophony.

Brazen took aim again but a scream behind her brought the gun down. There was a struggle in the woods with the horses. The Indians seemed to be holding here. Susan turned and made a run for the woods.

Clearing the brush she saw an older woman with a young child in her arms fighting a blackbelly. She was screaming but Brazen couldn't make out the words. When it came down to it she didn't care what was happening. She kicked the blackbelly full force in the side of the head. They went down and Brazen kicked his weapon away.

"My girl!" The woman grabbed Brazen screaming in a panic. "My girl!"

Another scream, a high pitched child's scream came from deeper in the woods. Brazen shoved her rifle into the woman's free hand.

"Watch him." She grabbed the pistol from the downed blackbelly before running toward the screams. She hit a clearing in the forest to see a black dog dragging a girl by her hair through the pine needles. This was too much for Brazen to handle. For the first time since they met she truly understood why Plissken hated the Force so much.

Brazen came in fast and kicked the dog in the small of the back. He spilled head first over the girl landing in the snow. His helmet was still tumbling away when Brazen jacked the slide on the pistol on him. She wanted to pull the trigger but hesitated. It was one of Malloy's squad members. Brazen had met him once before in LA.

"Brazen?" His voice was shaky but Brazen kept the gun on him. The girl at her feet crying. She was bleeding, stabbed, cut. He'd cut up a child! Brazen looked away and pulled the trigger. No man deserved to live after commit this kind of crime.

Susan knelt down and checked the girl. The cut wasn't bad despite the blood. Brazen got to her feet carrying the girl with her. Her eyes watching the woods. All the noise had died down and she was afraid to see the aftermath. Slowly she stepped warily into the camp clearing. 


	20. He Would Do the Same for Me

They had held.

Immediately the older woman raced to her taking the girl from her arms. She was praising and blessing Brazen for bringing her girl back. Susan barely heard it. Her eyes were on all the fallen Force members just beyond her campsite. Some were right there in the fire pit. She didn't know if she should be happy, disgusted, horrified. Truthfully Susan felt completely numb like she was removed and watching things pass by without her.

Brazen stumbled zombie-like through the scene until she heard a familiar cry. It was Marie's little boy. She had heard that sound once when he had fallen at the river and skinned his knee. Slowly her feelings came back as she headed toward the sound. Emotion finally came when she laid eyes on the boy cry with his sister. Marie was on the ground, blood on her face. Susan broke into a run and quickly made it to the woman's side.

"Marie?" She brushed the blood away from her forehead seeing a bruise. The moan was welcome but it didn't make things better. Brazen ripped a piece of Marie's skirt wrapping her head gently.

"Did we beat the bastards?"

The voice was strained and quiet but the smile in Marie's hazy expression brought a measure of relief.

"Yes." Brazen replied still concerned.

"Good." Marie replied. "I'd hate to have taken a rifle stock to the head for nothing."

Brazen laughed quietly feeling the worry dissipate. She helped Marie sit up against the packs. The young boy was in her lap and the girl beside her. Susan looked around for others that might need help. The wounded seemed to be taken care of so she stayed with her friend. Susan was just about to speak again when the familiar, huge, black hooves stopped beside her.

"Snake!" She stood feeling a break in the tension. He was back. Brazen came full to her feet and looked up expecting to see him on the horse. Its back was empty. Brazen turned thinking maybe he had gotten down. Her eyes met those of an Indian. His expression was almost afraid as he held out the reins toward her. Susan stared blankly at the hand.

"They took 'em." The Indian finally spoke. "He's shot."

Brazen felt like something was crushing her. She wavered looking back at the horse. There was blood streaked down the saddle on the left side. Slowly she reached out and took the reins.

"Thank you." The words were hardly a whisper and she could see in the Indians eyes that he understood. Susan stepped forward petting the sweat soaked horse before she leaned her head against its shoulder. Kole stood still and snorted pushing his head against her.

This wasn't fair. The world had just given him back and now he was gone again. The pain was so strong she couldn't cry or breathe or move. She was frozen there seeing his face in her mind. He was gone.

A gentle hand touched her shoulder but she didn't look up.

"He will be back. He will never give up." It was Marie standing beside her. Her words broke through Brazen's despair. What would he do if things were reversed? If he were here and she had been taken. Brazen looked up at the horse. He would be out there trying to get her back. Brazen turned and looked at the boy who had fought beside her.

"Load my rifle." The determination had returned to her voice. She poured water for the horse while she grabbed an extra clip for the rifle.

"Brazen?" Marie tried to follow her as she moved between the packs and the horse.

"I'm going to find him." She wouldn't take any argument from anyone. He wouldn't and she was going to give him the same effort she knew he would for her. The Indian who had brought Kole was still standing there.

"Which way did they take him?"

"South." He paused holding her gaze. "Probably to the Kansas facility."

Brazen cringed. She knew what that place was like. She needed to get to him before they got there. The boy returned with the rifle and her pistol. She smiled taking them both. She shoved the pistol into her holster and slid the rifle into Snake's shotgun holster on the saddle. Fighting her fear of heights and riding she climbed into the saddle.

"Take care of our things until I come back with him." Before Marie could argue Brazen started Kole moving toward the road beyond the camp. She wouldn't give up on him. He never gave up on her.  



	21. Laying in Wait

Brazen rode hard barely staying in the saddle. She wasn't a good rider but she could hold on and that's exactly what she did. Eventually she slowed the horse worried about the foam around its mouth. Brazen was worried something was wrong. She slid from its back and walked slowly leading the horse through the brush. There was a rumble in the distance. The only thing Brazen had ever heard like that was a freight train but she had never seen train tracks in the area. Not that most trains could run after what Plissken had done.

She stopped in the woods as her breath seemed to be knocked from her. It was the thoughts again of the blood on Kole's saddle. Susan had images in her mind of Snake gallantly fighting from horseback and some blackbelly taking a cheap shot. No it wasn't a cheapshot. Her mind edited the daydream to Snake facing down a gun while protecting the others. That was more of what she saw in him. He was right he never stopped being the soldier, never stopped trying to protect those fighting under his command. Snake was still the war hero that he had been.

The rumble pulled her attention from the dazed dream. Fishing in the pack she pulled out the binoculars and mpved to the edge of the woods. Susan surveyed the area and made a number of sweeps toward the noise in the distance. She couldn't see the source. She was starting to lose hope that she would find them but she had promised she wouldn't give up. Even if the promise had only be silent and to herself she wouldn't let the frustration break it. It took some time for her to get into the saddle and the noise continually increased. Walking Kole out into the highway she decided to have another look from the higher vantage point.

With the binoculars up once more she could see the truck far in the distance. It was still a speck through the lens but Susan knew the shape by heart. It had to be the truck with Plissken. Even if it wasn't maybe they would know which one did carry him. She knew the Force's ways. There would be maps of retreat routes and prisoner routes. If she could get those maps she could find him. Internally though she prayed this was the truck she was looking for. Brazen urged the horse back into the woods to wait.

Tears came and she let them go. Susan was worried that he was already dead. Experience had told her the best way to go into battle was with a clear mind. Brazen didn't like to cry but now it was important to clear her thoughts. Confidence returned with the release the tears brought. Soon her eyes were wiped dry. Easing forward she looked down the road. The truck was still far off but she would be ready when it got within striking distance.


	22. Valkyrie

The noise grew so clamorous that it drowned out the last of Brazen's tears. The short burst of emotions had cleared her head as much as seeing the white eagle on the black field of the truck's hood. It was still far off but closing faster. Susan had a moment of panic. She hadn't thought out what to do when she found the truck. They would be armed. Brazen's mind raced and came to rest on one thing; what would Plissken do? 

Shock and impulse, was what Plissken did. He came from nowhere, smashed and disappeared again. Susan wondered if she could do the same. There was no time to decide. Every moment she wasted in contemplation let the truck creep closer to her position. It was time for action.

Brazen unholstered her rifle and gave Kole a sharp kick. The horse bolted on to the highway nearly throwing Brazen to the ground in the process. She clung to the side of the saddle and struggled to right herself in the saddle. Her weight on the reins as she labored her way into the saddle was a stroke of luck. Brazen came up full in the saddle and found that the horse was carrying her at a full gallop straight at the front of the vehicle.

The men inside had a look of surprise, maybe terror. Susan knew to take advantage of their delay. Raising the rifle she aimed for the grill to stop the truck. Her aim was terrible from the bouncing saddle. The bullet smashed through the glass midway up the windshield on the driver's side. Spider web cracks filled the glass arching out from the whole.

She watched the truck turn toward the side of the rode. Brazen didn't know she had shot the driver in the throat with the first shot. Instead her training kicked in. Susan assumed they were evading her attacks, coming up on the side to take a clear shot at her out the passenger window. She fired off another round, hurried and not aiming.

It hit the truck and steam roared from the front end. Instantly the truck began to slow as the pressure released from the engine. She reigned in the horse that pranced nervously, ears back as it tried to back away from the hissing vehicle. The passenger door came open and Brazen raised the rifle again tracking the still moving vehicle.

It didn't take long before the officer jumped out. Blood covered his left side. That was the first moment Brazen realized she had shot one of them. She still wasn't sure which one and it didn't much matter. One more shot and the fight was over.

Fear rose inside as she slid down awkwardly from Kole's back. The truck was rolling at a crawl now. Susan watched it staring at the back half and praying that he was inside. Failure now might dampen her spirits and that would abandon him to torture, if he wasn't inside. Brazen forced the negative thoughts from her mind and walked with the horse slowly toward the truck. The lump inside was a conflict between the relief she would feel if he was inside and the terror of discovering he wasn't and there would be more searching.

The truck finally stopped and Brazen yanked the keys free of the ignition. Stumbling she rushed to the back of the truck and freed the locked doors. They swung on their hinges but there was no movement inside.

"Snake?" Brazen couldn't hide the nervous pain in her voice. She heard a groan and then saw him step forward, waver and fall to the metal interior. Blood was sputtering from his mouth and Brazen gave in to the tears. The man she believed to be the strongest, to be her strength and at times her protection lay broken before her. His naked body was already turning a sickly purple from bruises. She tried to think in the cold wind and confronted with something like this. She'd never seen anyone after the USPF had incarcerated them. It was always weeks later. The same had been true about the first time she'd seen Plissken in LA. The bruises he had endured had already faded away.

Thought slowly returned through the blurring of tears and fear. She made her way back to the cab shoving the dead soldier out on the street as she climbed inside. She needed to find his clothes, dress him and get out of here before anyone noticed the truck was late. Brazen wondered how long that would be. Finding his clothes in a box behind the driver's seat, she grabbed his belongings and ran for the back. Plissken was crawling toward the edge of the back compartment and toward the opening. Susan couldn't hide the shock at his determination. Always pushing for freedom.

Brazen touched his shoulder and he shuttered. She couldn't be sure if it was the touch or the pain. He really did look like hell.

"Snake, we need to get you dressed." Brazen tried to put as much confidence in her voice as possible when she set his things on the bumper.

"B...baby?" Plissken's whole body seemed to tremble with the words. Brazen knew he was in pain. How could he not be with the condition his body was in?

"It's alright Snake." She touched his hair frowning at the smear of blood left on her hand.

Brazen went to work uncuffing him while he laid still. The shivering hadn't passed her notice. It was cold and he was lying bare on bare metal. Brazen shuddered at the thought. Once free of the cuffs Brazen rolled him over. The movement of his body was punctuated by a scream of pure pain. The cry was filled with agony and Susan froze. She's never even heard him groan too much about pain let alone scream. He was on his back now and she worked over his arms and chest to find the source of pain. It was obvious once she started on his chest. She wasn't a doctor but it felt to her like the last three ribs on his right side were either cracked or broken.

"We need to get you dressed." Brazen got up in the back and was pleased to see Snake moving his legs. She knew he'd help but how much that was hard to say. Rolling him again was not an option unless it was the only alternative. She slid his pants up to the knees and pushed on his socks and boots. She had no idea how to get his pants up or his shirt on. Let alone the daunting task of getting him on the horse. She was wishing now that she hadn't shot the steam engine in the truck.

"You need to stand."

Snake started to move and Brazen helped him turn so his feet were over the back end. Slowly she slid his feet to the ground behind the truck. Another cry and Brazen felt tears coming again. She didn't let Plissken see them. Instead she steadied him against the truck, his weight leaning heavily on her as she pulled his pants up. To Susan it was almost incomprehensible to see Plissken so helpless but then she started seeing it from her old views. Someone like Plissken had to be subdued or he'd get loose. Fear tactics wouldn't work. The only alternative was physical and Snake didn't like to stay down. You had to force him to stay there.

Brazen frowned at her thoughts when she helped him into his jacket. She knew it was just their job but she hated the people who had done this to him. Suddenly, the guilt of killing the two officers up front faded, replaced by the sadness of seeing Plissken like this.

"Snake." Brazen contemplated his expression. He was passing out.

"Snake, I need to bind your ribs." There still wasn't an answer only the weakening attempts to stay on his feet. There was no time to waste if she wanted his help to get him into the saddle. Buckling his belt and hers together Brazen wrapped it around his midsection and pulled it tight. Snake was instantly awake due to the pain but there was no cry this time. Time was getting short.

Susan settled Snake back on the bumper letting him lean on the door and side wall while she retrieved the horse. This task seemed impossible as Brazen looked between the saddle and Plissken. He was too heavy for her to pick up or even help much. Stopping with the horse in front of him, she considered the situation. Snake had turned his head up to look at the saddle. His expression was "You've got to be kidding." without the words. She had the same feeling. Brazen glanced down the road toward the trucks destination. There was something far in the distance coming for them. They were out of time.

The horse was standing waiting and Brazen had an idea. If it would kneel this whole process would be easier.

"Down." She tugged the reins and pointed toward the ground. The horse's ears perked but that was all. She had to get it down. Grabbing the saddle breastplate across its chest Brazen pulled down hard on the strap and the reins putting all of her weight into it. To her surprise the horse slowly knelt down and lay before the back end of the truck. Snake looked impressed even through the pain and that did wonders for Brazen's confidence.

The group was just getting to the point she could make them out, USPF on horses. There was no other possibility because all the riders were in black. The only other people out here were Indians and you'd be hard pressed to find half a dozen in the same color. Brazen bit her lip and glanced over to see Plissken already straining to get to his feet. His face was contorted and Brazen rushed to his aid. He was in the saddle and holding on to the best of his ability. Now they just had to hope he didn't fall when the horse stood. She pulled up on the bridle and the horse started to its feet. Plissken wavered and started to slide in the saddle. Susan did everything she could to keep him where he belonged. In the end after pushing with all of her strength he was up laying forward over the horn but at least still up. Susan used the bumper to climb into the saddle behind Plissken. She knew the direction to the Indian camp. Unfortunately it was the same way the troops were coming from if she followed the road she had used to get here.

The horse danced under her but they were still concealed behind the rear of the truck. Brazen tried to get a mental image of the roads she'd used to get here and the approximate direction she would need to go if she cut through the woods. Deciding there was no time she wrapped her arms around Snake holding the reins at his chest and nudged the horse with her heels. It bolted. Brazen almost fell off the back from the jolt but they were moving. Shouts were coming from down the road but she ignored them as the horse took a full gallop through the field. Loosening the reins she let it take the ground at a dangerous sped but there was no choice until they were in the clear. Brush whipped at them as they careened through the woods and came out on the other side. It was another road.

Brazen wasn't sure where they were and reined in the horse to look in both directions. She wheeled it around and headed down the shoulder in the direction she should have been going on the road with the truck. Hopefully they would meet up. It was over two hours before she found her way to the camp again. Plissken had long since passed out from pain and exhaustion but he was still alive. Some of the Indians were stunned to see them ride into camp others like Maria called in excited tones before she ran back to her own tent.

Brazen was exhausted and slid out of the saddle only to fall to the ground. She was too tired. Once more she got the horse to lie down and slid Snake off onto a tarp she spread next to it. Maria appeared and her boy took Kole from her. She didn't resist. With the help of her husband, Maria pulled Plissken into the tent and carried Brazen. She just wanted to sleep. Her worried mind kept her awake for some time while the family cleaned his wounds. Susan didn't know when but at some point she had slumped over next to Snake and fell asleep.


	23. No Change, No Hope

Brazen came in to relieve Maria's vigil. The doctor had come and gone early in the morning but no one had said anything to her. That alone gave Brazen reason to worry. She could see it in everyone's eyes. Something was wrong. Maria left without a word which was so unusual. Her thoughts were replaced when she looked down at Plissken.

He hadn't moved and one of the fears was he had fallen into a coma. Susan could imagine that easily when she knelt down beside him. The left side of his face was bruised, though compared to his chest they were mild. A cut ran through the bruise from his cheek just below the patch up to his temple. He'd scar there but Brazen didn't mind. Gently she placed a cool rag on the sickly purple cheek. His breathing changed under the touch. It wasn't much but it did mean he was aware. Susan smiled brushing his sweat soaked hair from his forehead. The fever had them worried too.

The rag had warmed and Brazen dipped it in the cool snow melt again. The world had become so surreal since Plissken was captured, even more when she saw him in the truck. A sigh escaped her lips when she returned the cloth to his burning skin. All she could do was hope he would pull through and with Plissken she believed he would no matter what was wrong.

Lost in thought Brazen's mind wandered to memories of her father. There was some of him in Plissken. She could see it especially in how they handled crisis. They had both trained for the military around the same time. Though by the time Plissken would have been in her father was already an instructor. Susan stopped on that thought wondering if Snake had been trained by him. Maybe that's why he let her come along. He recognized her name.

Sadness crept in with thoughts of her father. It was the first and only funeral she had ever been to. Fear was rising inside. It was the terror that she would have to bury the only other man she'd ever loved. It wasn't the same as her father but the thought was no less hurtful.

"Any change?"

The voice shocked Brazen down to the core. Her head snapped around to see Scar stepping into the tent. Awareness came back slowly allowing Brazen to feel the hot hand in hers. She looked down at Plissken's fingers and shook her head.

Scar sat on the stool across the room watching Brazen. The same look was in his eyes. She knew something was wrong. Brazen had to know what.

"What did the doctor say about him?" Brazen tried to hide her sadness but it was impossible. Her voice cracked just on the verge of tears. Part of her didn't want to hear.

"He has a fever and possibly an infection from the wound on his face." Scar paused wringing his fingers gently.

Susan looked up at him expectantly. There was more. Scar had spoke with the doctor almost fifteen minutes, there had to be more.

Scar held back for a time and finally spoke in a sympathetic tone. "His ribs are broken. He couldn't tell if Plissken has internal bleeding. It would be one explanation for his condition."

Brazen squeezed Snake's hand feeling the hot sweat against her skin. She was afraid of what would be said next. All of her will had to concentrate on preventing herself from telling Scar to stop telling her what was wrong.

"If he is bleeding internally, Plissken only has a few days. He probably won't get up again." Scar took a deep breath watching the tears well up in Brazen's eyes. The pout reminded him of a child with a skinned knee, too stunned by the pain to even react.

"We'll know in a few days if his condition will improve."

Brazen looked down at Snake. His slack features and shallow, labored breathing. He couldn't die on her. Maybe he would if things were so grim. A hand touched her shoulder in support.

"I'll be outside if you need anything." The hand left her shoulder but the voice continued. "If anyone can survive this, he can." They were Scar's words of encouragement before he left.

Susan kept her fingers entwined with his and laid down beside him. She pressed her face against his neck crying. They couldn't take him away from her. They had a chance to start over and forget the fight they'd had. She needed him for more then just his street smarts. Brazen cried until her eyes burned hot as Plissken's skin against her face.

"Don't leave me again." She whispered the words in broken, child-like sobs. "Don't leave me again." She kept whispering it over and over. Maybe he could hear her and know how much she wanted him to wake up. If he did Plissken might wake up, try harder, and not die. The thought brought more tears from her overtaxed eyes. More tears and whispers. They were all the comfort she had.


	24. Never Give Up on You

Brazen stepped into the tent looking between the prone form and Marie. 

"How's he doing?"

"Better. I think he may wake soon."

"That's good." Brazen still couldn't get over Snake like this. Three days and he'd barely moved. It was so unlike Plissken that she constantly worried now.

"He said your name earlier. I think he was dreaming."

Susan glanced at Marie before sitting down on the furs next to Snake. It was strange how she wished he would shut up for so long but this was worse then all the teasing he'd ever done.

"Did he say anything else?" Susan could hide the worry and anxiety.

"Nothing I could make out." Marie sighed heavily and stood. "You'll watch over him?" It was a rhetorical question as she disappeared behind the flap.

Brazen was alone in silence with Snake. She wanted him to wake up desperately. More so now then ever knowing that he could be bleeding internally. If he was there would only be a few days, a week maybe. Brazen felt tears welling up. All of that fighting and she would still lose him. It was her fault. Her fault he left in the first place and in the end she was to blame for his capture. Susan rarely cried but this time there was no fighting it. What would she do if he was gone?

It took a moment before she felt the weak squeeze on her fingers. His hand was over hers trying to hold hers but too weak to grasp. The action filled her with worry and relief.

"Susan?" The voice was as feeble as the grip on her fingers but it was something.

"Yes." She squeezed his hand watching a faint smile appear.

"Good." He replied with a heavy cough. The worry surged back as she hoped that cough was not more injury they hadn't found when he was examined.

"How are you feeling?" It was a stupid question but it slipped out mindlessly. He tried to laugh choking more and wincing.

"Like shit." He strained to say it. Brazen smiled glad to see he was still his sarcastic self. To her that was a good sign. Slowly his eye opened. She could see him fighting to focus on her.

"Hungry as fuck." He added trying to move but quickly giving up. His behavior was welcome. If he was still fighting Brazen had faith in him. He survived everything else. It had to be old hat by now for him and this time he wasn't alone.

"Do you want me to go make you something?" She had this all consuming need to take care of him after the fear he would never wake up started to dissipate.

"Later." His hand tightened as much as he could manage around her fingers. His eye closed again but the grip remained. Brazen smiled feeling a little more hopeful then she had over the past days. There was hope now that he would make it through one more fight.


	25. He Will Prove You Wrong

Brazen was returning from the supply tent with new bandages. There still hadn't been much change in Plissken's condition. He had been awake twice for a few minutes but he hadn't moved. The fever seemed to be breaking but the rest was still looking grim. Susan tried desperately to keep her hopes up. After three days of nothing she couldn't help but feel the pain of some impending loss. Her thoughts distracted her as she walked back across the compound toward their site. She had moved him to their own tent on the old site near the brush. It was a small comfort to inhabit the site again.

"Dear."

Brazen had thought the voice was a hallucination until she heard it a second time. She froze and slowly looked up to see a woman sitting on a stool by the edge of the path. She had a smell about her that Brazen instantly recognized. The woman smelled like a crazy. Susan was taken aback by her sudden appearance and the look. Her eyes seemed to move like a chameleon independent of the other. The cataracts glistened oddly in the sunken sockets. She was wrinkled and shaking as her hand rose from her lap. If it wasn't impossible Brazen would have assumed she was well over a hundred.

"Come here." The feeble hand motioned slowly. Curiosity pushed Brazen to walk up to the woman. The old woman gazed up at her from those unnerving eyes. Susan stared unable to tear her eyes away until the cold hand took hers. The hand shook with age. Brazen wanted to pull away.

"He loves you."

The statement was clear and filled with more certainty then the woman's earlier statements. Confusion plagued Brazen as she watched the woman.

"Who?" Susan had to ask though she had an idea who she might be talking about.

"Your broken viper." The elderly woman sighed heavily letting Brazen's hand slip from hers.

Susan nearly panicked as her mind returned to her earlier thoughts of Plissken. She was so sure he was dying.

"You worry for him too much." To Brazen's surprise the woman stood with little difficulty. A sweet smile appeared on her face. It was an expression of knowing something.

"He is already on his feet." She added.

"He can't be." Braze couldn't hide her incredibility. There was no possible way for Snake to be up.

"That is why." The old woman laughed in a way that reminded Brazen of a cackling harpy.

"What?" Susan wanted away from this woman but the unanswered questions in her mind prevented her from running to the tent.

"That is why because you believe he can not." Her scrawny claw like finger came up and waved at Brazen. "You do not believe he will live. His spirit knows what you think. He will prove you wrong like he always has."

Susan watched the still crowing woman move past her toward the main compound area. Something in the air or the moment brought an uncomfortable feeling. That woman bothered Brazen so far inside that it sent chills through her body. Suddenly, Susan needed out of that place on the path and started for the tent in a rushed, clipped pace.

"Snake?" Susan threw open the flap staring blankly at the empty sleeping bag.

"What the…?" She murmured glancing around. His boots were gone and his bandage lay on the floor. Susan turned looking first toward the path where the crazy woman had been. How had that woman known?


	26. Can't Even Piss in Peace

Brazen glanced down at the snow. Sure enough there were footprints with an all too familiar tread pattern. They went around the side of the tent. Susan followed them to knee marks, hand prints. He'd fallen. There were a few drops of blood between the hand prints. Fear pushed Brazen to full alarm.

It took a second before she looked up toward the woods to see him leaning against a tree just beyond the edge of the woods. Susan hurried to his side.

"What the Hell are you doing out here?"

Snake hobbled and struggled to force his weight from the tree. Susan immediately waded through the brambles to help.

"I had to take a piss!" He growled the words out through the pain obvious in his expression.

Susan wasn't sure whether to laugh or be furious. The emotional combination left Brazen with and incredulous expression. "A piss?"

"Yeah!"

Brazen looked him over consumed by worry. He had no shirt on leaving the sickening purple bruises exposed to the frigid air through his open coat. His boots weren't even properly buckled, snow filtered in onto his bare feet.

"We need to get you inside." Brazen put her arm gently around his waist but Plissken didn't move.

"Fuck that!" Snake was being obstinate on purpose. Susan wondered if it was just residue from the days he had spent helpless in the tent.

"You can't stay out here." She protested.

"Why?" Snake shot it back at her.

"You're going to get cold. It's freezing out here." Brazen was desperate to get him back into the tent.

"Why don't you keep me warm baby?" He whispered it in the painful growl his voice had taken on since his injury. Susan glared at him and finally sighed out of frustration.

"INSIDE!" She demanded it and this time he started to move but his mind was still on the last topic. Brazen caught his hand just as it was about to slip under her shirt and shoved it away. Of all the things!

Opening the flap she helped him back inside and down to the floor. It was significantly warmer inside. Brazen slipped out of her coat and set it aside. Plissken had taken to mooching around on the bedding. She could tell he was sick of sitting around but he was in no condition to be up and moving either. Susan shook her head as she knelt down to remove his boots. The next few days were going to be a battle to keep him in bed and resting.

Brazen had to work the ice and snow out of the buckles. No doubt this was from when he had fallen. She remembered the blood on the ground. It was only a few drops but it was too much for her comfort. Susan freed the first boot and slid it off.

"You didn't…" Susan wanted to ask about the fall but the cold hand on her bare back took the words away.

"Do you mind?" Brazen couldn't keep the frustration out of her tone.

"Not at all." His hand slipped down over the curve of her hip. "The view's nice from right here."

Brazen felt her insides knot up from Plissken's disregard of his condition. She was worried sick. Couldn't he see that?

"You're half dead and that's all you can think about?" The words were cold as the ice she was working out of the other boot's buckles.

"No better time honey." Snake struggled to pull himself more vertical against the stack of pillows.

Brazen glared back at him.

"Tomorrow I might be all dead." Snake's expression was serious and flirtatious. How anyone could make that expression was beyond her comprehension.

The words though hit Brazen full force and her head turned down. She stared at her fingers which had stopped in the middle of releasing one of the leather straps. They wouldn't move despite her best efforts. Those words had frozen her in place. Tears started to fill her eyes and tremors sent shivers down to her toes. She hadn't cried since the first day she had heard about his condition. Those intervening days were pent up without release or recognition. Brazen burst into body wracking sobs. She couldn't stop them or fight the feeling inside anymore.

As soon as Snake's hand touched her arm she toppled into it. She felt weak arms around her but it did nothing for her. They weren't the strong arms she was used to and the feebleness only reminded her of the injuries. It hurt, everything hurt down to the pit of her stomach where the crying made her feel sick.

"Baby?" Snake turned her face up to look at him. Despite the pain in his eye a cocky smile spread in his expression. "I'm not dead yet."

"Stop this bullshit.' Snake wiped the tears off her cheek with the back of his hand.

Brazen choked back her tears still looking up at him.

"Better." Snake nodded in approval. "If I got to sit on my ass in here least be coherent company."

The disgust and rebellious tone caused Brazen to laugh. She wasn't sure why but it was so funny at that moment to see him acting like a bad child that had been grounded to their room. Brazen buried her face in his shoulder giggling madly from the release of tension. She heard Plissken sigh and caught a glimpse of his eye roll.

"What the fuck's gotten into you, now?" Snake huffed the words looking in the other direction. Susan cupped her own burning cheeks reveling in the relief of seeing him up and back to his aggravating self.


	27. The Devil's Awake

Brazen lulled on the edge of wakefulness remembering the night before. Plissken had been awake most of the night. To her it was the first time they had talked seriously. He had revealed they were heading to a place called Deadwood in South Dakota. It was his hometown and there was something endearing to her hearing that Plissken wanted to go home.

Susan had no desire to climb out of the blankets. She was more than happy to just lie on her side, Plissken's bicep under her head and his arm wrapped protectively around her. It was all very nice except for the wandering hand. That had been part of what had woken her. It was hard to ignore after all the time that had passed since they'd been in each other's arms but he was in no condition. Sighing Brazen took his hand and cupped it in hers.

It was a moment before she heard a pained groan. Susan moved to roll onto her back and see what was wrong but bumped into Snake. He had turned to his side wrapping his other arm tightly around her. Brazen was sure she'd never even heard of someone so persistent. Scruff brushed against her neck and lips, soft, passionate kisses down her neck. Susan felt the tingles race over her skin from his hand wandering circles near her navel. The rings were working lower leaving a hot feeling in their wake. God, did he know how to command her body. The touch irritated her. It wasn't that she didn't like it. In truth, it was the exact opposite but knew nothing could come of it. That was the annoying part.

"Snake!" Her voice was groggy and hostile. "Stop it."

He grumbled some curse or another then pulled back. Brazen felt terrible about pushing him away but there was no sense in them both getting worked up. Plissken pulled farther away tugging the blankets from Brazen. Cold air rushed under the comforter. Susan scowled.

"Do you mind leaving the blankets?" She snapped rolling on to her back. She looked up at Snake sitting next to her. Plissken was struggling to reach his pants folded near the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting up." Snake grumbled finally getting a hold of the belt. He pulled the pants near him and grimaced.

"You can't get up." Brazen heard more worry in her voice than she would have liked.

"Fuck, I can't." Snake struggled with the pant legs getting stuck on his foot.

"You need to rest. Where are you going?" Brazen bolted up trying to catch his gaze.

"Away from you." He snarled the words in a tone Brazen hadn't heard in weeks.

"Why?" Susan was shocked. Had he got well enough he was going to run off again? Plissken turned his intense stare on her. He snatched her hand roughly and shoved it down to the tail of his snake. Plissken's whole body shivered when her hand came into contact with his body. His eye filled with anger, pain, lust, disappointment. His expression reminded her of the night outside the bar after that kiss.

Susan sighed realizing that there would be no arguing with him. Slowly she pulled her hand away. The sour look in his expression intensified then abruptly diverted to the pants.

"You can't even walk." Brazen pleaded but Plissken continued with his task. Susan felt helpless watching the pain distort his face. She couldn't let him get up and start wandering in the cold again but there was no way they could do what he had in mind either. It appeared there was no winning against him. Susan crossed her arms watching him dress while she fought to come up with a solution.

Plissken slid around bunching up the bedding as he pulled his boots closer. Brazen watched his back flex and felt a hot shiver crawl over her skin. Even bandaged and bruised he had appeal, a lot of appeal. Smiling, hidden behind Snake's back, Brazen got an idea. Brazen slid up behind him and touched his shoulder gently.

"Don't fucking touch me." Snake shrugged off her hand.

Susan didn't let his actions deter her. She moved closer kneeling behind his back. Leisurely she slithered them up over his shoulders and leaned in to whisper close to his ear. "Snake."

Plissken's eye turned to glower at her.

Susan felt her confidence failing under his intensity. Brazen kissed his cheek just in front of the ear to escape his stare.

"Why don't you stay here?" Susan let her hands skim down his chest as far as she could reach. "I'm sure you're hungry." She left the word a little lusty to keep him guessing about what she meant.

"Yes." Plissken's words purred as he leaned back against her body. That was exactly the response she had expected from him.

Brazen continued to whisper against his ear and caress his chest lower, down near the cobra's head. "Why don't I go make some lunch?"

She felt his body tense in aggravation but she ignored it and continued with her ploy. "After you eat then we can talk about dessert." She pushed her body flush to his feeling the weight and heat. His head reclined back on her shoulder turning so he could look at her. There was curiosity to his look but it was more devious then anything.

"Why can't I just have dessert now?" The persuasive rumble in his voice was irresistible but Brazen kept control.

"If you do I won't have the energy to make lunch." A huge smirk spread on Plissken's face as she spoke. Susan turned just enough to kiss his lips. She felt the surge in her body when his hand tangled in her hair pulling her closer for a better kiss. Susan managed to slip away.

"Not yet." Brazen smiled and backed away. "You lie down and rest. I'll bring lunch in a little while."

Reluctantly, Snake yielded to her tease and lay back down. Susan pulled the blankets up over him but stayed well out of his reach. She knew all too well what would happen if he got his hands on her now. She could feel his gaze following her as she dressed. It was hot on her skin and even worse when she caught sight of the way he watched. Susan was still wondering what she was going to do with him. Maybe he would fall asleep after eating? She could hope at least when she left the tent to start a cook fire. It would hold him off for awhile but not indefinitely.


	28. There's No Time Like the Present

Brazen stoked up the fire and set the meat out to cook. Her mind wasn't on the food or the fire but the man she had left inside. The desperation in his touch worried her. She knew he still had a good chance of dying. The injuries were slow healing and worrisome. The sound of zippers drew her eyes away from the fire to see Plissken stumbling from the tent.

"I thought I told you to stay inside?" Brazen spoke playfully to hide the worry. Susan desired to yell at him for refusing to rest but she knew he would react poorly to it.

"Yeah." He responded but turned away to look to the tents beyond. The restlessness bled from him as he shifted on his feet. Brazen didn't know what to do with him and his stubborn desire to be up and about.

"Snake?" Brazen knew she needed to get his attention or he would never acknowledge her.

He glanced over his shoulder with that look she hated to see. He wanted to go and do something, anything probably.

Brazen smiled. "Will you come over here?"

The disgruntled sigh was audible even from where she sat. The sound forced Susan to stifle a giggle as he turned and started to limp toward her. Opening the bear skin she had draped around her she glanced up at him with an expectantacy in her expression. Plissken turned away again toward the rest of the tents. She'd never seen him so anxious to be up and moving. Susan cleared her throat and his attention came back to her.

Snake let out a long sigh before he tried to sit with her. It took him a long time to get to the ground beside her. By the time he settled she noticed the shivers starting. It was hard to tell if it was from pain or the fact he'd come out without a coat on. Susan pulled the large fur up and over his shoulder allowing him to rest heavily against her. He needed to relax.

Susan paused and then reached into the pack she'd brought out for cooking. Snake always kept a bottle tucked in the inside pocket. Pulling it she uncorked the bottle to pour him a drink. His eye was locked on it with a faint smile on his lips.

"Why don't you lay down here and have a drink?" She candied the words just enough to convince him to comply and cover her own emotions. The deep purple bruises seemed to have spread in areas especially on his face. While her thoughts strayed Plissken had maneuvered himself down to the ground. She watched him stretch out on his back and pull the fur across his body leaving just his boots sticking out of the far end.

Susan handed him the drink content that he was resting even if it was outside. She smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his tousled hair. The grey in his hair seemed more noticeable in the afternoon light but to Brazen it seemed to suit him. It wasn't that he looked old per say but the dignity and the sense of having been places and lived that made the grey seem so suitable. She let her fingers twist in the loose curl of his hair while she tended the food.

Feeling him close was a comfort. She had become accustom to his presence and more than that she needed it though there was still that part of her training inside that tried to remind her to hate him. He was supposed to be her enemy. Brazen wrestled with the contradictions. Cop, criminal, good, bad, did that even matter out here? Brazen let out a deep breath feeling the hand running up her side beneath her open jacket.

Her hand left his hair and trailed down to his chest above the injuries. It was the natural reaction to his touch. He touched her and she wanted to return it. Susan fought the feeling that what she was doing was wrong. It was by some standards she supposed but there was something that always prevented her from falling back into the Force's mentality. It was one moment that she barely remembered. It was that image of Plissken's face filling with worry when he pulled her out of the snow. She couldn't get over the fact he had saved her. She was a cop. He hated cops and still he'd saved her life. Brazen could never figure out why he had come to her rescue.

Her thoughts brought her eyes down to look at Plissken. He was relaxed there with his head propped on her knee and his hand running a slow, random pattern over her back. The drink was gone and he held the glass up to her with a smile. Obliging his addiction she poured another glass from the bottle.

"I love you baby." He murmured it against the edge of the glass before taking another swallow. Brazen remained stunned unsure if he had said it and more so if he had meant it. Susan just stared at him; wide-eyed and slack jawed.

He grinned playfully. "Yeah."

Susan blinked a few times but there was a serious expression in his eyes something that assured her those words were more than an offhand whisper. Susan looked away feeling her cheeks heat up to a glaring red. She had never heard any man, besides her father, say those words to her and mean it. Her stomach felt fluttery. So many things made sense now but she couldn't help but wonder how long he had been feeling that before he said it. She knew he kept his thoughts to himself. Is that why he had saved her or got so angry when she wouldn't kiss him? Farther back even, was that the reason he let her come along in the first place? All these questions flooded Brazen's mind while she stared blankly at the fire. Her cheeks felt as hot as the red center.

She didn't even notice him shifting beside her. All of her thoughts were lost in those words. Something came to Brazen and her heart jumped. That day he'd rode off after their fight when she had told him he ruined her life by making her his wife, it was only now she realized what had happened. He had done it for more than her life. Though she imagined that was part of the reason. Susan felt tears welling up when she realized how much it must have hurt him when she said those things to him. Guilt pounded down on her for the stupidity. How could she have missed it?

Tears streaked her cheek and a hand touched it gently smearing the wetness across her face. She couldn't look into his eye when her face was turned toward his. His lips brushed against hers and she looked up to meet his eye. It was such a beautiful blue like the winter sky and she was lost in it momentarily. The kiss pressed harder and she fell into it wrapping her arms around his neck. Susan smiled against his lips finally admitting to herself that it didn't matter that he was a criminal. It hadn't stopped her from feeling the same as he did. Maybe she would tell him. Maybe later.  



	29. Vengence for the People

Brazen couldn't shake the curiosity. Of all the things she had ever wished to know about Plissken in the two years she's studied him it was now LA in the forefront. Sure, she wanted to know how he got loose in Cleveland or what truly happened behind the walls of New York Max but those had been small compared to LA.

Some part of her wondered how long he had been planning. Susan had gone so far as to wonder if he hadn't known of Cuervo Jones' plans and set up his own capture to be in the right place at the right time.

Brazen continued to walk through the woods at the edge of camp. She knew he had reasons. Plissken never moved without good reason let alone concoct a plan this elaborate. He claimed that freedom was the reason but Snake was more intelligent and well thought out than that claim let on. He had other motivations but what continued to elude her. Susan also realized the answer was in his actions. If they were put together in the right way, to his logic, the answer would be bright as the neon on old Hollywood nights.

No matter how many ways she put the events around LA together none seemed to add up. To complicate things there was what he said in the field after the chopper crash. He didn't want either side to win. Was he trying to knock everyone down to his level?

Susan wandered back to their campsite lost in thought. She had to know. Even if it pissed him off and he never spoke to her again, she had to learn why... Seeing Plissken by the fire, cleaning his pistols, she headed straight for him.

"Why did you do it?" Brazen was surprised by the demanding tone in her voice.

"Shit." He muttered it without any further acknowledgement of her presence.

"Snake, Why?"

"I've told you already." Snake snapped the answer in clipped tones.

"I want the truth." Brazen had always known he was hiding things from her but this one she couldn't bare to see remain a secret any longer.

"Whose truth?" Snake asked bluntly as he disassembled the second revolver. "Whose truth you want? Your truth, my truth, the truth the rest of these people believe? Hmmm? Whose you want?"

Brazen felt overwhelmed by the question. She wanted all of them, none of them. Suddenly she lost direction under his paralyzing gaze. He was still waiting.

"Yours." Susan finally replied pushing the stray hair from her face.

"You'd never understand." He commented returning to his previous task.

"You're not even giving me a chance."

"Do you remember a time without the military state?" Snake asked seriously as he oiled the revolver.

Susan strained to remember anything but defeated finally shook her head.

"Then you'll never understand."

"Let me try." She pleaded.

"Alright." Snake set his things aside and fell silent but Susan could see his thoughtfulness.

"There was a time when the people could say what they wanted. Sure there was still all the bureaucratic bullshit but if I didn't like something I could protest it. I could bitch about it and try to make it change. Couldn't do that under the police state. Get your ass shot. America went from freedom to a bunch of corralled animals waiting for the butcher. It was bullshit."

She could hear the intensity and bitterness in his voice that previous conversations lacked. She couldn't quite comprehend his statements. She would never protest an action of the government. It was absurd.

"Did you plan on using the Sword of Damocles?" It was the next logical question to satiate her curiosity.

"No."

Brazen didn't understand. Everything she had assumed involved him actively seeking to steal the Damocles controls.

"No?" Brazen questioned with almost child-like curiosity.

Plissken shook his head, lighting a cigarette while Susan waited for an answer in stunned silence. He let out a long stream of smoke and smiled.

"You're the assholes who gave it to me." Snake's brow cocked in a curiosity to match her own. "Why don't you tell me why they fuck you gave me a device to shut down the world."

Brazen stared blankly sucking in a breath. She had never thought of the situation in this manner before but he was right. It had been like giving an arsonist a match to start the fire. Her eyes darted about as she searched her memories for a reason.

"We needed someone who could survive LA." She blurted out as soon as Malloy's comment about Plissken surfaced in her mind.

"Bullshit. You had a whole fucking police force and goddamned poison gas. Could've bombed the hell out of LA. Didn't give a shit about the people you threw out there anyway."

He was right again. Brazen couldn't deny the accuracy of his statements. They could've just killed everyone or now that she was thinking, reprogram the satellite codes so the instruction disc wouldn't work. Susan fell silent and examined her hands clasped in her lap. She had hoped talking to Plissken would clear things up. In truth, it had only further muddied the waters.

"They believed you were too stupid to use it." Those words were Robertson's.

Brazen heard Snake snort and stifle a chuckle.

'Did you tell them what bullshit that was?"

"No." Brazen admitted wondering where he was going with the question.

"Why?" He asked with genuine curiosity. "Wasn't that your job?"

Susan's voice disappeared at Plissken's revelation. Could she have been responsible for this without knowing?

"They never believed me." She offered feeling the burn of all the times she had been ignored or her work had been claimed for someone else's fame.

"Maybe you do understand baby."

Susan waited to hear more.

"America should listen to its people." Snake's inquiries continued. "You were the Force's chief psych-advisor right?"

Brazen felt her face crumple into an incredulous expression. No one ever used that title when addressing her. To the rest it had become a joke due to her age. Susan nodded to Plissken.

"And they didn't listen to you?" Plissken shook his head. "See something wrong there?"

Susan was finally beginning to grasp what Plissken was getting at with his questions.

"We didn't have a president. We had a god damned dictator."

His motivations were starting to make sense to Susan as she caught up with his train of thought enough to ask her own question.

"Why all the crime before Robertson?"

"You read the history? All the presidents after Leningrad were called puppets. You ever wonder who had their strings?"

Brazen had read that and honestly never questioned it assuming it was just a bunch of bureaucrats fighting for power.

"Robertson." She stated. Not because she believed it but because it seemed like the answer he was getting at. Brazen watched Plissken take a long drag from his cigarette before tossing it away into the fire.

"He was a lead senator and advisor to all of them."

Susan's eyes suddenly felt wide open to what had been happening. She couldn't deny it. Everything he said she knew was true.

"Robertson suggested Leningrad as a way to revitalize war support." Snake let out a labored breath. "He didn't have shit to do with its planning but he was the one who put it into motion."

Brazen glanced up at Plissken "You had it in for him all along, Robertson?"

Snake nodded "Berrigan told me about it when I found him."

"This was all about vengeance?" Brazen was shocked to even think that.

"No, independence."

As Plissken got up from the fire, Susan came to a realization about the man she had been speaking to. He was vengeful but with luck his vengeance and the good of the people fell in line. She was afraid to think what might have been if that was not the case. 


	30. Hate Me Enough

"What are you doing going through my things?" Brazen snatched the belt from Snake's hand as he kept searching through her bag.

"I'm looking for the can opener." He stated flatly though the frustration was more than audible in his words.

"It's not in there." Brazen went to the other end of the tent but Snake didn't really listen. He was rather fond of aggravating her.

"What are these for sweetheart?" Snake pulled out the manacles. They weren't the usual issued cuffs. These were bar spaced manacles like they used when he was brought in. Snake knew he couldn't slip them.

Brazen came over with the can opener and dropped it in his lap before grabbing the manacles. "For you when I can't stand you anymore and want to take you in."

Snake couldn't help but grin. "Just how annoyed you got to be for those to come out?"

"Right after I hit you for getting in my things." Brazen was getting pissed. He could see it in her eyes.

Snake went back into her bags. "You got the keys in here somewhere?"

The slap came hard to the back of his head. White flashed with pain in his bad eye but he wasn't angry. Slowly he turned to look at her.

"You going to cuff me now or was that all talk?" Defiance burned in those words but she couldn't even guess why.

"I hate you." Brazen spit the words at him.

"Hate me enough to try and take me in?" Snake stood up in front of her.

"You want me to take you in?" All the anger had poured away to curiosity. Susan was wondering what Snake was getting at.

"No." Snake took a step toward her and presented his wrists, fist clenched hands back just like the cops demanded of prisoners. "I want you to cuff me."

"What?" Brazen was sure that she hadn't hit him that hard.

"I… Want.. You.. To.. Cuff.. Me." Snake said it slow and deliberate.

Brazen opened the manacles. She was about to cuff him when she looked up. "Why?"

Snake sighed when she stopped. "Do I got to spell the shit out to you?"

"Spell what out?" Brazen was at a total loss.

Plissken gave her a disgruntled glance. "I want you to cuff me, throw me down and fuck my god damn brains out. You understand now?"

Brazen didn't say anything. Her eyes were on him, wide with shock.

"I'd rather you were angry and fighting me to get them on though." Snake's brow cocked playfully as he waited for her.

"Wait. You think it's…. with the cuffs?" Brazen didn't even have the words but Snake nodded in agreement.

"I cuffed you and uncuffed you in LA." He could see her mind working out what he was really saying.

Snake nodded again. "Yes. Yes you did."

Her eyes suddenly got wide again. "That's what that look was for."

Plissken didn't answer he just grinned devilishly.

"You…You…"

"Come on say it." Snake started taunting her.

"You dirty bastard. You were looking down my shirt." Her eyes narrowed.

"And at your ass." Snake added just to work her up farther.

"I hate you." She said it again causing Plissken to laugh.

"Enough to cuff me?" Snake was still working on the task at hand.

"Enough to slap you." She replied.

"I dare you to try." Snake stood his ground when swung. He dodged and he got just what he wanted when she shoved him down to the tent floor. 


	31. Cunning

The day had been hell, long and arduous. Camp had moved from the winter quarters to the summer positions. Brazen had helped Maria with her children and site after debating with Plissken for hours. He had never relented to allowing her to unpack and set up their camp. She'd never seen someone so egotistical in her life but there was no sense in arguing with him when work needed to be done.

It took time to find where he'd put up camp out on the very perimeter of the site and back among young trees. Honestly, the only way she knew it was their site was Cole tied to one of the larger saplings. The tent was a different one, larger, enormous even, compared to the old one. Susan laughed to herself realizing this was probably why he'd argued so long. The man loved surprising people both in good and bad ways.

The new tent wasn't the only surprise though. Inside was unbelievable. There was a table, not a large one but enough for the two chairs and a cot. All of their bedding was nicely laid out on it with military precision. The bear fur was on the floor in the center. Brazen blinked a few times. The "tent" almost looked like a house. There was even a closet which Brazen approached tentatively. It had to be handmade. She shook her head and opened it. The full length mirror inside the free standing closet was a shock to see. Though seeing her things hung and folded irked her insides. She hated him going into her things. He knew it and still did it every time a chance presented itself.

Susan sighed closing the doors. Only Plissken could pull this off in a day. Her attention turned back to the rather rough but sturdy looking table. That was when she saw the vase on the table filled with rather worn out but no less sentimental fake flowers. Susan walked over and picked the vase up to inspect them.

"What are you up to?" she whispered it to herself knowing full well something was up that she didn't know.

The thought barely had time to form before she felt hands on her waist. Crying out she dropped the vase. It never smashed though. Her heart was thumping in her chest when she turned to stare at Plissken and the rather amused, half cocked smile. The vase was in his hand which explained why it never crashed to the floor.

"Dropped something sweetheart." The words were smooth and all too sugary as he set it on the table beside her.

Brazen was suspicious of that look and how he was acting. In some moments, like this one, she'd swear it was some other Plissken here and not the one from LA or any other place.

"You did all of this today?" She had to know.

Snake looked around hands on his hips in a rather roguish pose. "Most of it."

"How?" She couldn't believe he'd done all of this alone in all of maybe 8 hours or so.

He shrugged and slinked closer. "Did good enough at eluding you for years."

Susan laughed quietly. The man did have a point with that statement. If Plissken was anything, cunning was the first thing that always came to her mind, sneaky even. The smile was still plastered in his expression when he got his hands around her waist. Brazen saw no need to move. Rare were moments of affection from him where he didn't appear to be pushing for sex.

"So, why did you do this?" Brazen crossed her arms defiantly. It was a game they played. She'd stay defiant and he'd eventually come out with what was going on. Susan had learned long ago that she would get nothing from him by being laid back.

"I hear people talking." Snake was sliding in closer and pressed his cold hands into the waist of her pants.

Brazen shivered and scowled at him for it. He didn't do anything but smile wider. The man could annoy the dead in the morgue. Brazen was sure of it. "About me?"

"Not particularly." Snake stole a brief kiss from her lips before Brazen got away from his grasp. She stopped again looking at the flowers with half her back to him.

"Then about what?" Susan was getting annoyed in a hurry though she thought maybe it was being exhausted and for once not all Plissken's fault.

She heard him sigh heavily signaling his unwillingness to answer her. Susan rolled her eyes and took another approach. "What is this all for? I thought we were leaving soon."

The hands were back on her waist but this time he was behind her. She glanced up at him over her shoulder. He seemed much more serious than he had a few minutes ago. He paused and she thought she felt him quake behind her which seemed almost unbelievable.

"Thought I'd make good on that ceremony." He whispered it to her and his voice seemed less confident than usual.

Susan didn't reply. The mere mention of that stupid ceremony raised fury in her. He'd never asked. Just like everyone else he'd pushed her into the place he wanted her in. Susan was just about to yell at him when her voice disappeared. She remembered watching him ride off to fight. That whole moment she'd wondered why he came back and she hated him for not just going away for good. How many times since she met him among the boulders had he gone out of his way to defend and care for her? Too many to count. The man who hated cops had been looking out for one all this time.

She shook herself from the internal struggle. "I don't think that is the best idea for a cop and a criminal."

She was being honest with him. Despite everything that they had been through there were still moments that she hated him for being a criminal. His arms tensed and she wondered what he was thinking.

"Opposites are supposed to attract."

Those words alone had a very odd effect on her. She wondered if what she had been mattered to him anymore. Susan realized she didn't even know if it had ever mattered to Snake. Her head sunk as she realized he had forgiven her for what she was but she had never given him that. He had ruined what she was and for so long that was all she could think about. Her silence went on so long that Plissken shifted impatiently behind her.

"Snake, I'm sorry." Brazen had to apologize to him for all the things she held against him. She held things against him from long ago, robberies, bombings, escaping, his whole record. He didn't even seem to care that she was the one who got him sent into LA.

"Sorry for what?"

The list was too long to even start. All she could do is shake her head deciding to go with something shorter. "I see you as a criminal still."

Plissken snorted a chuckle in her ear. "That's what I am sweetheart. No reason to be sorry for it."

Susan laughed too. She was still astonished by how absolutely comfortable Snake was with himself. She'd give an arm for half of that confidence. "You aren't so convincing at it."

"No?" She could tell just by his voice that he was teasing her.

"No."

"I shut down the world, kidnapped a cop, stole some horses, knocked out the head of the police force, cohorting with gangs, killing blackbellies, am part of an unauthorized union, having illegal sex, drinking, smoking, swearing and well on my way to breaking all the rest of those moral codes…. And I'm still not convincing."

Brazen giggled because there was no other way to handle the mock seriousness to his voice. "Not when you just built a cop a portable house."

Snake peeked at her over her shoulder and shook his head. "I didn't build it for a cop."

Brazen tilted her head at him. "Who is this for then?"

"My wife." His voice was so quiet she only just caught what he said.

"I…" Brazen wanted to argue as she stared at the blank tent wall but how could she? Plissken shifted again and Brazen looked down at his hands on her stomach. "Snake…."

"Hmm?"

"Are you serious?" She couldn't make heads or tails of this anymore. Too much turmoil clouded her thought.

"Have I ever not been?"

Susan shook her head as she watched his hand move out from her body and open. A tiny gold band was sitting right in the center of his palm. She sucked in a breath and then started laughing. Plissken with a wedding ring had to be the most absurd thing she'd ever seen.

"Do I have to call myself Mrs. Snake Plissken now?"

"If you want." Snake leaned his head against the side of hers. "Or we can pretend it never happened."

Susan couldn't imagine being without him and shook her head. "I'm tired of pretending."

She had been all this time. Pretending she was still a police officer, pretending she was different, pretending he didn't matter. Susan sighed and leaned back against Plissken's chest when he took her hand in the free one. He was going to put that ring on her finger. Brazen didn't know if she wanted to be married but if she was he would be the person she chose. Brazen stopped him before he got the ring on.

"Snake…" She paused and swallowed hard. "I need to tell you something first."

"What's that baby?"

Brazen turned in his arms so she could see his eye. There was a moment that he seemed vulnerable before hiding it away. It brought a smile into her expression. He pretended too. Snake acted as if he was the strongest man in the world, cold, distant and unmovable. Susan had brief glimpses beyond that façade. There was someone else inside him. A man that was afraid, nervous and loved more deeply that she could imagine. She wanted to see more of that even if she loved the rogue he showed to the world.

Susan kissed his cheek. "I love you."

Snake blushed much to her surprise. Shy as a school boy for a moment before got the ring on her finger. Susan looked down at her hands and the ring. Only then did she realize the matching one was in his hand too. Glancing up she caught the expectancy and his brow cocking. Brazen couldn't help but laugh as she slipped the gold band on his hand.

"I've caught Snake Plissken again." She grinned in his direction especially at the disgusted sigh.

"Only because he let you, both times." Snake had one of his trademark cocky grins when he walked away to go outside. Brazen didn't follow. She knew he needed time. She needed time to digest what happened. She was married to the man she hunted. It was odd to say the least.


End file.
